M for Mafia
by julie khoyul
Summary: "Kelompok Mafia China dan Mafia Korea bertikai di perbatasan. Banyak kematian dari dua belah pihak. Karena itu dua kelompok mengadakan perjanjian damai. Kyuhyun dijadikan tumbal dari China dan Kibum dari Korea, sebagai alat perjanjian itu." Kibum, Kyuhyun. DKK
1. Chapter 1

**M For MAFIA**

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (super junior)

Kihyun fanfiction ini nggak nyata

Rating T

Genre romance

Boys Love

"Kelompok Mafia China dan Mafia Korea bertikai di perbatasan. Banyak kematian dari dua belah pihak. Karena itu dua kelompok mengadakan perjanjian damai. Kyuhyun dijadikan tumbal dari China dan Kibum dari Korea sebagai alat perjanjian itu."

 **Mafia Activation Failed**

"Katakan padaku, apa tindakan seperti ini ada dalam sejarah keluarga?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tapi pernah terjadi." Kemudian dia menghela nafas lelah. "Aku sudah memperingatkan ayahmu, tapi tak digubris. Dia terlalu marah padamu."

"Apa tindakanku keterlaluan? Bukankah sebelum ini aku lebih keterlaluan lagi, tapi dia selalu memaafkanku. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Karena menurutnya kau telah mencoreng nama besar keluarga." Dan menurut semua orang juga begitu. Hanya Yunho yang tidak sependapat karena dia terlalu sayang dengan keponakannya ini.

Sebuah keluarga. Bukan. Lebih tepat disebut sebuah kelompok yang bermukim di daratan China. Kelompok yang memiliki puluhan ribu pengikut, mulai dari pangkat tertinggi sampai orang-orang rendahan. Menyebar di seluruh tanah China dengan profesi dan title masing-masing. Mereka punya ribuan bisnis, mulai berdagang buah-buahan hingga berdagang senjata api. Dari pelindung hukum sebagai pengacara sampai pelindung pribadi yang sering disebut centeng. Ilegal? Ya sebagian, sebagian lagi tidak. Ada perusahaan besar legal yang menaungi semua bisnis itu. Memonopoli semua hal sampai perusahaan ini disebut-sebut sebagai tonggak politik ekonomi China di mata dunia. Kelompok ini dikepalai oleh Tan Hangeng, raja dari segala raja yang lahir di tanah China. Dan kelompok mereka sering disebut, MAFIA.

Jepang, Hongkong, Taiwan dan negara manapun juga punya kelompok-kelompok macam ini. Rata-rata antara satu kelompok dengan kelompok lain tak ingin terlibat bisnis. Tentu saja, mereka kenal karakter mafia. Culas, tak bisa dipercaya, yang ujung-ujungnya menimbulkan sengketa dan pertumpahan darah.

Dulu pernah terjadi antara mafia China dan Korea. Bisnis dijalin antara kedua belah pihak. Karena orang-orang Korea masih baru dibidang permafiaan, Hangeng muda yang culasnya minta ampun itu berhasil mengelabui. Dia dengan perusahaannya berhasil mengeruk kekayaan Korea. Sudah seperti dijajah saja. Hidup orang-orang disana susah, apalagi kesepakatan yang ditanda tangani ketua mereka berlaku seumur hidup. Suatu cara dilakukan agar Hangeng mau membatalkan perjanjian mereka dan membiarkan Korea lepas dari genggamannya. Mereka menyebutnya pengorbanan, seorang dari Korea harus dipersembahkan untuk Hangeng sebagai tawaran pembebasan. Dan mereka mengirim Heechul, manusia bermulut ular yang gendernya dipertanyaan. Heechul yang belakangan jadi rem untuk keculasan Hangeng.

Kejadian lebih dari seperempat abad yang lalu kini menimpa kelompoknya juga. Seperti karma, hal itu datang dari kelompok mafia Korea. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini? Tentu saja Kyuhyun, anak bungsunya. Lelaki dengan kepribadian tanggung itu membuat perbatasan kelompoknya dan kelompok mafia Korea berseteru. Di perbatasan luar area masing-masing hampir tiap hari ada korban. Bukan hanya luka sayat atau tonjok dengan kepala atau muka penuh darah, tapi langsung mati di tempat. Setiap hari Hangeng menerima laporan, belasan atau puluhan keluarganya mati karena perseteruan ini. Hangeng tak bisa tinggal diam, tak bisa gegabah juga, karena Korea yang sekarang beda dengan yang pernah ditahklukkannya dulu. Hangeng adalah satu sosok pemimpin yang menghargai setiap nyawa keluarga, dia memilih melakukan hal sama seperti yang Korea lakukan. Tentu saja menumbalkan yang bersalah untuk perjanjian damai.

"Kyu…" Yunho memberi jeda sebelum bicara panjang. "Kau tahu kalau aku dan ibumu orang Korea. Aku tahu betul seperti apa orang Korea jaman dulu, tapi tidak begitu tahu untuk sekarang. Ayahmu bilang Korea sudah banyak berubah, tapi entah berubah kearah mana yang dia maksud. Aku tak pernah diberitahu secara detail. Dia juga tak pernah memberiku tugas berkaitan dengan Korea."

Yunho saudara Heechul. Demi keselamatan saudaranya yang dijadikan persembahan, dia rela hati melepas kehidupan nyamannya di Korea lalu pindah ke China. Menjadi salah satu tangan Hangeng sekaligus memastikan Heechul tak disiksa pemimpin mafia itu. Nyatanya kerelaan hati Yunho tak ada gunanya. Entah dengan cara apa Heechul membuat Hangeng menikahinya. Entah dengan cara apa pula pemimpin mafia itu bisa dibuat duduk diam sedangkan Heechul mengomel kesana kemari. Padahal saat marah dengan orang lain, belati kecil bisa ditancapkan di telapak tangan orang, pistol bisa diledakkan menembus satu bagian tubuh orang. Dan begitulah Yunho merasa percuma, karena saudaranya mendapatkan title ratu dengan sangat mudah.

"Pengorbananmu sekarang tidak sama dengan ibumu dulu. Ini lebih mudah…," namun Yunho sanksi. "Atau lebih sulit," ralatnya. Heechul adalah persembahan damai tapi Kyuhyun perjanjian damai. Beda sedikit tapi sama-sama sebagai tumbal. "Kau akan dipertemukan dengan satu orang dari mereka. Mengikat janji dengannya lalu diasingnya beberapa saat."

Pertemuannya di daerah paling netral dari kedua belah pihak. Macau. Mereka akan dinikahkan, lalu ditinggalkan disana. Siapa yang bisa menahklukkan pasangannya, dialah yang berhak kembali ke negaranya, tentu dengan membawa pasangannya.

Kyuhyun shock sampai tak mampu menginterupsi. Sama seperti ekspresi Heechul saat ketua beserta anak buahnya mendatangi kediaman kecilnya. Tanpa basa basi mengatakan kalau dia akan jadi persembahan untuk raja Mafia China. Sehebat-hebatnya Heechul tentu merinding kalau mendengar kata pengorbanan untuk raja mafia, terutama dirinyalah perngorbanan itu. Kyuhyun lebih beruntung dari ibunya, kan?

Walau Yunho tak setuju, dia tetap tak bisa mencegah Hangeng. "Ayahmu punya maksud bagus dengan perjanjian ini. Kau dapat pembelajaran bisnis juga pembelajaran hidup. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengirimmu, selain menghentikan pertikaian, menyelamatkan banyak nyawa yang akan terengut lewat perkelaian, bisnis juga bisa diteruskan. Lagipula kau laki-laki, Korea akan mengirimkan perempuan cantik seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Dalam sekejap kau bisa menundukkannya, membawanya pulang dan kembali hidup di China."

Lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, Korea mengirim si cantik Heechul. Walau tak jelas gender, China menerimanya dengan baik. Sepuluh tahun berikutnya mengirimkan putri bangsawan, si cantik SooHae untuk Jepang. Berturut-turut selama dua tahun sekali mengirimkan gadis-gadis cantik lainnya ke Hongkong, Taiwan dan Rusia. Sepuluh tahun terakhir mereka tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Tentu saja Korea telah belajar dengan baik agar tak perlu mengorbankan orang-orang cantik dari negaranya.

"Aku tak terbiasa dengan pernikahan."

"Tapi kau terbiasa dengan wanita."

"Terbiasa itu dengan wanita China yang semuanya kukenal, bukan dari negara lain yang wajahnyapun belum pernah kulihat."

"Kau punya setengah darah Korea, Kyu. Akan sama rasanya bersama wanita China maupun Korea." Yunho membujuk keponakannya. "Misimupun cukup mudah, menikah, menahklukkan, lalu bawa dia ke China. Itu saja."

"Apa aku diperbolehkan selingkuh kalau sudah berhasil membawanya ke China?"

"Kenapa tidak. Dia bisa jadi nyonya rumah dan kau bisa mencari wanita-wanita lain di luar."

"Nenek sihir itu juga nyonya rumah, tapi Baba tak bisa selingkuh."

Yunho menghela nafas lagi. Tentu saja itu beda soal. Hangeng selingkuh lalu dada kirinya akan berlubang karena katana, dada kanannya berlubang juga karena peluru. Heechul yang akan melakukan itu, sedangkan Hangeng akan diam saja. Atau paling sadis, dia dikebiri agar tersiksa seumur hidup.

"Nenek sihir yang kau bicarakan itu adalah ibumu," tutur Yunho. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi pesawat mendarat. Kau siapkan mental saja!" Yunho menyerah bicara dengan keponakan yang disayanginya namun tak tahu diri itu.

MAFIA

Pecinan? Oh. Macau memang diisi oleh keturunan China, tidak perlu ada pecinan, disini sudah China. Walaupun Macau tempat yang netral, dari segi kebudayaan dan penduduk sangat menguntungkan Kyuhyun. Orang China berbaur dengan Orang China, tidak ada yang sulit. Kyuhyun, Yunho, juga rombongannya sangat tertolong dengan itu.

Kelompok yang dibawa Yunho menunggu di sebuah rumah yang ditunjuk sebagai tempat upacara perjanjian. Ramai memang, sebuah pernikahan akan digelar. Penyelenggaranya akan bagi-bagi makanan dan uang bagi siapapun yang datang ke pesta ini. Tujuannya agar mempelai diberkati, diberi doa dari semua orang yang mau datang. Pernikahan mereka langgeng, bertahan selamanya tanpa badai yang berarti di keluarga.

Yunho segera diberi tahu bahwa kelompok berjas hitam lainnya telah datang, sedang menuju ke tempat itu. Awalnya Yunho tersenyum melihat sekelompok orang Korea mendekat. Dia rindu orang-orang Korea, rindu negaranya. Melihat orang Korea lain seperti melihat taman hijau yang langsung menyejukkan mata. Namun senyum itu hilang ketika seorang yang berjalan paling depan terkekeh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah kelompoknya. Memang Yunho tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang itu, tapi tahu betul siapa dia. Dia salah satu pemimpin terlicik di Korea, Park Yoochun. Lalu perasaan Yunho berubah jadi tidak enak.

"Jung Yunho? Kau orang Korea yang membelot itu kan?" tanyanya menusuk ke hati Yunho.

"Aku tidak membelot."

"Nyatanya kau ada disini. Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau tidak membelot, tapi terpaksa membelot," katanya sambil jalan bolak-balik di depan Yunho. "Bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Apa dia masih utuh?"

Apa Yoochun kira Heechul telah dimutilasi oleh Hangeng? Asal tahu saja, Hangenglah yang rela dimutilasi dengan syarat Heechul yang melakukannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Yoochun memicing. "Benarkan?" Kemudian dia melebarkan matanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Yunho mengawasi sekitar. Dalam rombongan Yoochun tidak ada seorang wanitapun. Jangan-jangan orang itu mau menusuk mereka dari belakang. Memberantas Yunho, Kyuhyun juga keluarga yang dibawanya. Yunho langsung menarik Kyuhyun, memundurkan sampai berdiri di belakangnya. Waspada, kalau Yoochun menyerang, Kyuhyun terlindung oleh badannya.

"Aku mau langsung saja. Mana mempelaimu?" tanya Yunho mulai bicara dengan nada waspada total.

"Mempelaimu sendiri mana?" Tak menjawab dengan serius, Yoochun balik bertanya. Dia celingak-celinguk tapi tak menemukan kandidat. "Jangan kau pikir bisa memperdayaku. Kau membawa mempelai atau tidak, aku tetap bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Kau yang memperdayaku. Mana mempelaimu?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa. Kau kira kelompok kami adalah kumpulan tukang kibul seperti kalian, ha?" Yoochun menantang.

"Aku juga bawa. Keponakanku, anak Hangeng sendiri!" Yunho mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku juga membawa anak Kangin!" Yoochun juga sama keras tapi tak menghilangkan ekspresi mencemoohnya. Dia licik.

Sekian detik mereka saling terdiam. Tidak ada satupun orang menginterupsi kedua pemimpin itu. Berfikir, mereka sedang berfikir. Bukankah anak Hangeng, si raja mafia China itu lelaki semua? Berfikir lagi, bukankah anak Kangin, raja mafia Korea juga laki-laki? Lalu….

"Astaga!" Yoochun terkejut tapi menampakkan ekspresi jenaka.

Yunho langsung mengurut keningnya.

Kyuhyun, keponakannya yang jelas-jelas bergender lelaki akan menikah dengan lelaki pula. Kalau mau membatalkan perjanjian jelas tidak mungkin. Kalau kembali dulu lalu mencari gadis-gadis untuk ditukar, tidak akan sempat. Itu sama saja membiarkan sebagaian orangnya di perbatasan bertikai kembali dengan orangnya Yoochun. Yang terpenting lagi, Hangeng dan Kangin sedang menunngu surat perjanjian damai ditanda tangani kedua mempelai setelah upacara pernikahan.

"Ah, begini Yun." Yoochun tiba-tiba sok akrab berbicara lirih hanya pada Yunho. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali tanpa surat janji damai itu. Kau tahu kan perasaan seperti ini?"

Tahu, perasaan takut raja-raja itu mengamuk. Yunho juga merasakan hal sama. Tapi bagaimana nasib keponakannya?

"Kita kenalkan mereka. Suruh menikah. Hidup bersama beberapa tahun lalu bercerai. Jaman sekarang kawin cerai sudah biasa. Masalah perjanjian damai bisa mereka atur nanti." Yoochun menepuk lengan Yunho untuk meminta pendapat, tapi Yunho bingung setengah mati. "Jangan pikir lama-lama, Kangin bisa menggorokku kalau aku tak segera memberi kabar!"

"Baiklah," jawabnya tak yakin.

Kyuhyun ditarik Yunho sejajar kembali dengannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan Yoochun yang tesenyum pura-pura gembira.

"Dia Kyuhyun, putra bungsu Hangeng."

Yoochun menyalami bahkan menepuk lengannya. "Kau akan jadi orang hebat melebihi ayahmu!" katanya sok tahu. "Eh, Kibum. Kemari kau!"

Sosok itu, yang berdiri di deret paling belakang. Sama sekali tidak mencolok, tapi nyatanya dialah putra raja mafia Korea. Dia maju sejajar dengan Yoochun.

"Kibum, putra Kangin." Yoochun menyebutkan. "Dia mempelai yang kubawa dari Korea." Kyuhyun yang tadinya pura-pura tersenyum langsung musnah senyumnya. "Kibum, ini Kyuhyun yang akan menikah denganmu." Kibum yang dari tadi tak bereskpresi apapun langsung menekut-nekuk dahinya, melipat mukanya jadi keruh dan mendung.

Sebelum keduanya mangkir, lari atau paling parah bunuh diri karena tak kuat menahan malu, Yoochun dan Yunho bekerja sama untuk membujuk mereka. Mengatakan tentang pendamaian China-Korea. Mengatakan keluarga-keluarga hidup damai berdampingan. Tapi penjelasan-penjelasan itu belum mempan. Lalu mereka membalik arah, bagaimana kalau mereka tak menikah? Dikeluarkan dari keluarga, dibuang ke negeri antah berantah atau dibunuh. Kalau lari, jadi buronan seumur hidup. Yoochun juga menambahkan soal yang tadi dia katakan pada Yunho, pernikahan pura-pura dengan setting betulan. Nikah-cerai, begitu saja cukup. Kalau mau ditambahkan seks juga boleh, kalau mereka tidak keberatan dengan gender yang sama.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum setuju semuanya, kecuali yang terakhir. Intinya, mereka masih ingin jadi anak-anak raja mafia, masih ingin hidup nyaman tanpa status buronana. Itu saja. Lalu upacara pernikahan diselenggarakan.

MAFIA

Kibum menandatangani selembar surat perjanjian. Kyuhyun juga menandatangani selembar, lalu mereka bertukar dan menandatangani lagi. Setelah selesai, satu diambil Yoochun dan satunya lagi diambil Yunho.

"Kalian semua saksinya ya!" Dan semua pengujung mengiyakan. "Doakan keponakan-keponakanku ini bahagia ya!" Sumpah bagian ini Yoochun lupa, makanya dia dihadiahi lirikan tajam pasangan lelaki-lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu resmi menikah. Mereka baru saja hormat pada bumi dan langit, hormat pada orang-orang tua yang dalam hal ini diwakili Yunho dan Yoochun. Lalu hormat pada pasangan. Ini memalukan, dan Yoochun menambahkannya. "Maaf-maaf, aku lupa!"

"Yaaaa!" sorak pengunjung tanpa tahu situasi.

"Hoe panitia, cepat beri mereka makanan dan bagikan uangnya!"

Kemudian semuanya jadi ribut. Berebut keluar ruangan demi mendapatkan makanan dan uang garatis yang diserahkan di luar ruangan.

"Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan," eluh Kyuhyun di depan Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kelompok mereka mengirimkan lelaki juga. Ini tidak biasanya."

"Eh, kenapa tidak dari kalian yang mengirimkan wanita?" sela Yoochun. "Kami sudah pikirkan matang-matang bahwa tidak akan lagi mengorbankan wanita dalam hal seperti ini. Kasihan wanita-wanita cantik di negeriku." Yoochun menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Kami pikir dengan menyerahkan putra pimpinan, kalian merasa tersanjung dan dihargai."

"Sama," jawab Yoochun santai.

Keempatnya termenung.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun." Yoochun mulai bicara. "Malam ini…" Dia menggantung kalimatnya. Yoochun ingin bilang akan sangat nyaman tidur berangkulan dibawah selimut yang sama. Saling telanjang dan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Yoochun suka melakukannya dengan lelaki yang disimpan di apartemen pribadinya. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Berhubungan dengan sesama lelaki tidak menghasilkan apapun, itulah alasan semua orang hanya menjadikan pasangan lelaki sebagai simpanan. Tapi dalam kasus keponakan keponakannya ini lain. Mereka menikah, dan tentu saja tak akan menghasilkan keturunan. "Malam ini aku akan kembali ke Korea. Eh tidak, tapi sekarang juga. Ayahmu tak akan suka kalau aku berlama-lama disini. Bagaimana denganmu Yun?"

"Sama."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum kedua kalinya membuka suara setelah yang pertama mengucapkan janji nikah tadi.

"Kami tak punya saran. Hidup saja bersama, tinggal beberapa saat disini, buat kesepakatan lalu salah satu dari kalian ikut ke China atau Korea. Buat perjanjian berapa lama kalian akan bertahan, lalu bercerai. Terdengar simple ya?" Tapi melakukan yang seperti itu jelas sulit. Setidaknya harus dimulai dari saling sapa dengan pasangan, mengakrabkan diri untuk membuat perjanjian yang adil untuk kedua pihak. Belum lagi tidur bersama dan dalam kurun waktu setidaknya satu tahun. Hah, itu tidak sesimple yang Yoochun sarankan. "Baiklah aku pergi ya. Kibum, jaga is.. eh suamimu. Kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku." Kibum tidak menjawab.

"Aku juga pergi." Kali ini giliran Yunho. "Baik-baik disini, Kyu. Kalau ada apa-apa minta bantuan sama Kibum. Ok!" Wah sama saja dengan menempatkan Kyuhyun di posisi istri ini namanya. "Ayo Chun, segera pergi!" Yunho tak tega lama-lama melihat Kyuhyun. Memelas sekali wajahnya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tak memprofokasi perbatasan, tak ada perkelahian, tak ada janji damai dan tak ada juga cerita pernikaan sejenis begini.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang saling canggung di tempat pernikahan bukanlah hal menyenankan bagi Yunho. Yoochun juga, prihatin dengan nasib mereka, namun cuma sampai di area situ sisi prihatinnya. Setelah berada di luar Yoochun terkekeh-kekeh mengingat kedua wajah linglung di dalam sana. Berapa sih umur Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Masa tidak pernah dengar yang namanya hubungan sejenis. Hubungan sejenis itu enak. Kalau mereka tahu menikmatinya, pasti tak ingin berpisah. Yoochun bisa bersumpah kearah sana.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana cara mereka menghabiskan malam berdua?"

Yunho begidik tandanya dia tak tahu. "Tidak bisa."

"Kalau mereka sedang kepingin?"

"Cari wanita-wanita dekat sini sangat banyak. Aku bisa mengirim dari China khusus untuk Kyuhyun."

"Ya ampu Yun, jangan bilang kau tak pernah mencicipi yang seperti itu." Yunho tak tahu kemana arah bicara Yoochun. "Eh, karena kau orang Korea juga, kuberitahu saja. Namja dengan namja lebih menggairahkan. Aku punya satu di apartemenku."

Yunho begidik lagi lalu menjauh dari Yoochun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku normal." Tapi semua orang entah suka lawan jenis atau sesama jenis nyatanya juga normal. Pendekatan secara blak blakan ternyata tak bisa digunakan untuk Yunho. Yoochun harus mengubah caranya. "Hubungan seperti itu cuma untuk main-main, tidak serius." Dan baru kali ini Yunho mulai maklum. Agar tak menimbulkan curiga, dia mengubah topik pembicaraannya. "Eh Yun, kau kan orang Korea, pasti rindu Korea juga kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hidup makmur di China."

"Aku bisa lihat itu dari penampilanmu sekarang. Tapi apa kau tidak sekalipun ingin mengunjungi negaramu?" Yoochun membuatnya berfikir dalam dan akhirnya menggeleng tanggung. "Aku punya ipar yang sangat cantik, kalau kau berencana ke Korea kukenalkan padanya."

Yunho tak menjawab. Ingin menolak jelas dia merindukan negaranya, tapi kalau mengiyakan nanti dikira menerima tawaran Yoochun untuk berkenalan dengan iparnya.

"Aku senang bisa bicara dengan orang sendiri walau kau sudah membelot."

"Aku tidak membelot."

Yoochun tertawa. "Iya-iya aku tahu. Aku berharap kau berjodoh dengan iparku. Tapi ya sudah lah, sampai ketemu lain waktu!" Yoochun menepuk lengan Yunho sama seperti dia lakukan pada sahabat-sahabatnya ketika berjumpa atau berpisah. Tandanya Yoochun sudah menganggap Yunho teman.

Mereka bersama kelompok masing-masing memisah, berjalan berlainan arah untuk menuju jet pribadi lalu pulang ke negara masing-masing.

MAFIA

"Namaku Kyuhyun, anak raja mafia China. Tan Hangeng." Kyuhyun melempar pakaian adat warna merah yang barusan digunakannya untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam kinclong melekat ditubuhnya. "Kau sudah dengar kalau aku yang menyebabkan kisruh di perbatasan wilayah kelompok kita, kan? Aku juga bisa menyebabkan kisruh di dirimu kalau kau macam-macam."

Intinya Kyuhyun mengintimidasi. Hidup jadi anak raja mafia bukan berarti duduk nyaman bergelimang harta saja, namun juga bergelut dengan kekerasan dunia mafia. Kyuhyun terlalu sering terlibat bisnis-bisnis haram di negaranya. Dia juga ikut pertarungan antar geng, namun lebih sering lagi hanya melihat mereka berkelahi. Asal tak timbul korban jiwa, itu aturan dari ayahnya dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Nyatanya lawan bicaranya dengan masih berbalut kain merah itu tidak menanggapi. Dia duduk tenang di kursi kayu, menuang teh hitam dari teko keramik ke dalam cangkir kecil di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Kibum meliriknya sejenak. "Kibum." Lalu melanjutkan menyeruput teh layaknya bangsawan.

"Ya kau. Berhentilah diam. Tak perlu setakut itu, aku hanya ingin buat perjanjian denganmu." Apa sikap diam Kibum terlihat seperti ketakutan? Atau memang seperti itu di mata Kyuhyun? "Setelah habis minggu ini, kau harus ikut denganku ke China. Setahun. Lalu bercerai, kau bisa kembali ke Korea."

Kyuhyun melepas sepatu mengkilatnya, melepas kaos kakinya juga. Dia mengeluarkan kemeja dari jepitan ban celana, memereteli kancingnya untuk mempertontonkan otot-otot menonjol di badan. Kalau ini maksudnya dia kegerahan, mendinginkan badan sejenak lalu mandi. Tetapi kalau Kibum bisa melihat otot kekarnya, lalu takut dan berniat patuh padanya, itu juga boleh jadi. Namun saat menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun mengumbar badan, Kibum tak bereaksi apapun. Dia mengabaikannya, lebih memilih menuang teh dan kembali menyeruputnya.

Seorang pelayan datang setelahnya. Membawa dua buah pakaian tidur, kalau tak mau dikatakan sepasang. Dua buah handuk dan dua botol wewangian. Dia mengatakan makan malam akan disiapkan selagi mereka pergi mandi. Kemudian pelayan itu meninggalkan tempat.

"Sebelum habis hari ini, pernjanjian antara kita harus sudah selesai dibuat." Kyuhyun meraih handuk dan sebuah pakaian tidur. Lalu memutuskan meraih dua wewangian yang disediakan. "Kita bicara lagi setelah makan malam." Kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

MAFIA

Setelah minum air rempah-rempah yang rasanya nano-nano, mereka juga minum teh hitam pahit. Untung minumnya hanya secangkir keramik yang besarnya tak lebih dari tutup whisky koleksi ayah mereka. Kemudian minum air gula untuk menghilangkan rasa tak enak yang menempel di lidah. Makan malam selesai, Kyuhyun mengkode Kibum agar masuk kamar mereka demi membahas perjanjian. Sampai di kamar, membuka pintu, keduanya mendapati asap tipis di dalamnya. Sekali hirup, mereka terbatuk-batuk. Asap itu langsung melesat ke paru-paru, menusuk di sana hingga dada keduanya terasa sakit.

"PELAYAN!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah pintu kembali ditutup.

Tergopoh-gopoh seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"Kamarku kebakaran."

Pelayan itu panik. Dia segera mengambil alih, membuka sedikit dalamnya lalu mengintip. Sekejap saja lalu menutupnya kembali. Pelayan tak lagi panik, dia malah tersenyum saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Itu bagian dari service kami, Tuan."

"Hah, membakar ruangan adalah sebuah service?"

Pelayan menggeleng. "Tunggu 20 sampai 30 menit, asapnya akan hilang."

"Apa kalian membakar dupa di dalam?"

Pelayan menggeleng lagi.

"Aroma terapi?"

"Ya semacam itu." Aroma terapi seperti ini hanya bisa dipesan secara khusus. "Sembari menunggu asap hilang, bagaimana kalau Tuan-tuan bersantai sejenak? Nanti saya akan beri tahu kalau kamar sudah bisa digunakan."

"Tidak bisakah aku menempati kamar lain saja?"

"Kamar ini dipesan khusus untuk Tuan-tuan. Saya tidak berani mengganti tempat." Pelayan itu menunduk. "Mau bersantai dulu, Tuan?"

"Tunjukkan tempatnya!" Kali ini Kibum yang bicara. Mungkin tidak mau berdebat terus seperti Kyuhyun. Apa susahnya menunggu 30-an menit, toh mereka juga belum mau tidur.

Pelayan berjalan duluan dan Kibum mengekor di belakangnya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut juga. Keduanya dipersilakan duduk. Mereka juga ditawari teh hitam lagi, namun Khyuhyun menolak. Jelas rasanya pahit, nempel di tengorokan seperti virus. Kyuhyun tak sudi menegaknya lagi. Sebagai ganti dia minta apapun yang tidak pahit. Kibum sendiri mengkode untuk diberi teh hitam lagi. Lidahnya tiba-tiba akrab dengan kepahitan teh itu.

Lima menit pesanan mereka diantar. Dua teko kecil yang masing-masing berisi minuman berbeda. Menguar aroma wangi minuman itu dari lubang teko. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun mengendus teko miliknya. Perasaan dia sudah pernah mencium bau yang seperti itu. Ketika Pelayan menuangkan minumannya, eh ternyata itu rempah-rempah yang diseduh dengan air panas seperti menu minumannya saat makan malam tadi. Kyuhyun menggerutu tapi tak mau repot minta ganti minuman. Paling-paling juga salah ambil lagi. Terpaksalah dia menikmati rendaman rempah dengan rasa nano-nano itu lagi.

"Tuan-tuan, kamar sudah bisa digunakan," kata pelayan, tiga puluh lima menit setelah mereka duduk di ruang santai. Percuma memang, Kyuhyun sudah bicara banyak dengan Kibum. Dia mengutarakan semua kemauan dan Kibum dipaksa menyetujuinya. Jadi kamar tidur tidak begitu diperlukan lagi. "Silakan kalau mau segera istirahat!" kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Meminum air buatanmu membuatku gerah. Aku mau mandi lagi, lalu istirahat." Kyuhyun tak melihat pelayan mengangguk, dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu Kibum menyeruput teh terakhirnya. "Apa khasiat minuman itu?" tanyanya pada si pelayan.

"Teh hitam bagus untuk kesehatan."

Kibum menggeleng. "Minuman itu!" tunjuknya pada teko bekas Kyuhyun. "Itu rempah-rempah kau bilang."

"Iya Tuan. Itu minuman tradisi bagi pengantin baru. "Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun namun sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit. Heran. "Baik untuk kesehatan." Cuma itu penjelasannya. Tapi kalau Kibum peka, kesehatan apa yang dijaga baik saat baru menikah, dia akan menolak minuman itu.

"Lambungku terasa panas setelah meminumnya." Makanya Kibum meminum teh hitam itu bolak balik, seperti menetralkan panasnya. Tapi sebenarnya panasnya menjalar, dari kerongkongan, usus dan lambung.

"Kasiatnya diserap oleh lambung."

"Hmmm." Kibum hanya menyahutinya dengan itu. Kemudian dia berdiri, lalu meninggalkan pelayannya.

MAFIA

Sekian menit di dalam kamarnya, duduk di kursi kayu yang tadi, Kibum merasa ada yang aneh. Memang soal tubuh menjadi panas itu dia tahu sebabnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia sulit bernapas. Dadanya sakit, makin sakit sampai terasa nyeri sekali. Semakin dia menghirup udara, semakin sakit pula paru-parunya. Kemudian menjalar ke kepala, berat dan sakit. Berdenyut-denyut seakan mau pecah saja.

Brakkk

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, berbalut bathrobe putih sepanjang betis. Kyuhyun terkikik geli tanpa tahu apa yang lucu. Kemudian tertawa cekakakan.

Mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa, tiba-tiba sesak di dada Kibum menghilang. Kepalanya yang seperti mau meledak juga sudah sembuh, seperti rasa sakit itu dicabut mendadak dari tubuh. Tanpa tahu kenapa, sudut-sudut bibir Kibum terangkat, dadanya lapang dan kepalanya ringan. Dunia seketika jadi indah. Kibum merasa berada di surga, melayang-layang dan menari padahal dia lihat sendiri tubuhnya sedang duduk di kursi dalam kamarnya. Ternyata perasaannya yang sedang terbang, bukan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, Kibum terkekeh. Kyuhyun sangat keras, Kibum ingin juga mengeraskan suaranya tapi dia menahan diri. Masih waras, hanya saja tak habis pikir kenapa tubuhnya mengingkari otaknya. Lelucon macam apa yang terjadi disini?

"Hey Kibum, kau tak mandi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkikik seakan menemukan kegelian. Suaranya lambat, meliuk-liuk seakan mulutnya bicara sendiri tanpa bisa dikontrol. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menikmatinya. "Udaranya panas sekali. Ini masih Macau kan atau kita sudah berpindah ke negara tropis?"

"Macau," jawab Kibum tegas, tapi merasa bibirnya melenceng saat mengucapkannya

"Aku bergairah sekali, seperti ingin maju ke medan perang. Siapa musuhku ya?" Kyuhyun berjalan, merasa sudah tegak tapi ternyata terseok-seok. " Sialan. Aku merasa seperti pengguna ecstasy. Melayang-layang, berhalusinasi. Jangan-jangan pelayan itu memasukkan narkoba ke minumanku." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Berusaha menarik tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa berbaring sempurna di kasur. "Kau merasakan hal yang sama juga?"

Kibum menggeleng-geleng. "Iya."

Tak sinkron.

Jantung Kibum berdegub-degub kencang. Panas makin panas sampai badannya berpeluh. Gempa tremor tenyata tak terjadi hanya pada bumi, tapi pada tubuhnya juga. Kadang merasa lemas, kadang merasa kuat. Otot-ototnya tarik ulur, syarafnya mengendur dan mengencang. Kibum menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin benar, mereka diberi obat-obatan seperti itu. Saat lemah begini, mereka pasti akan dibunuh. Ada pihak yang menginginkan kematian mereka, tapi Kibum tak bisa menebaknya.

"Apa pamanmu meninggalkan anak buah disini?" Dari bibirnya belum kehilangan senyum.

"Haha haha haha," tawa Kyuhyun. "Ada. Tentu ada. Mereka harus menjaga anak raja ini kan? Kau mau apakan mereka?"

Syukurlah, anak buah Kibum juga ada beberapa yang ditinggalkan disini. Kalau ada yang menyerang mereka berdua, setidaknya Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak langung mati. Ada yang membelanya, mereka telah berjaga di luar sana.

Untuk sementara selama detik kematiannya belum datang, Kibum mau terbebas dari panas yang membelengu tubuhnya. Saran Kyuhyun bagus juga, dia harus mandi air dingin.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan bathrobe-nya di sekitar paha. Dia menggaruk-garuk pahanya sampai merah. "Aish sialan, badanku gatal. Aku sudah mandi bersih tadi!" Sedangkan Kibum masih mensugesti tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mau mengajak tubuhnya berdiri, beranjak dari kursi kayu yang sedang didudukinya. "Oe Kibum. Badanku gatal, kau bisa garuk?"

Kibum fokus, fokus dan akhirnya bisa berdiri. Badannya ringan sampai limbung, namun bertahan. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan seperti bayi baru belajar jalan. Terus berjalan seraya mempertahankan diri agar tidak terjatuh, hati-hati menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Kibum!"

"Hm?"

"Aku gatal."

"Aku mandi."

"Gatal sekali. Tolong aku! Aduh gatalnya," eluhnya sambil mengerang dan menggosok-gosok sekujur tubuh.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Mandi? Aku mau mandi. Haha haha." Kyuhyun tertawa.

Kibum tak kuasa juga menahan tawa. "Aku juga gatal. Tolong bantu garuk!" Mereka bertukar kegiatan. Kyuhyun mengipas-ngipas mukanya dengan telapak tangan sedangkan Kibum menggaruk garuk pahanya. Bagian dalam pahanya. "Apa kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Apa kau ingin tidur denganku juga?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

Dari sini Kibum baru mengerti, dia tidak hanya telah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang, tapi juga obat perangsang. Pantas saja dia merasa tubuhnya panas bukan main. Ini bukan tanda kematian sudah dekat, tapi pelepasan sudah dekat. Kalau seperti ini, jelas tidak akan ada yang membunuhnya kecuali nafsunya sendiri.

"Rasanya seperti efek obat perangsang." Nah Kyuhyun juga tahu kan.

Mandi atau tidak, masalah seperti ini tidak akan terselesaikan. Kibum memutuskan membelokkan arah jalannya. Merasa mendapat kekuatan super, berjalan konstan kearah ranjang. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan apa yang dibutuhkan badan.

"Kau mau tidur denganku?" Kibum merangkak naik dan tengkurap di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu," racau Kibum sambil meraba-raba, dapat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Keduanya terkikik bersamaan sebelum kemudian memulai kegiatan mereka.

MAFIA

Sialan. Itu yang terbesit di kepala Kyuhyun.

Shit. Dan itu yang terbesit di kepala Kibum.

Kibum membuka matanya saat pintu kamar berderit. Pelayan itu, yang semalam melayaninya, masuk pelan-pelan. Mengetahui Kibum membuka mata walau tak bergerak, dia mengangguk sejenak. Dia tetap berjalan, meletakkan baju ganti di atas meja, dua botol wewangian, juga handuk baru. Pelayan itu lalu berbalik badan, mengangguk lagi pada Kibum kemudian keluar. Kibum menutup matanya lagi tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun.

Tadi waktu Kibum membuka mata, itu sudah pagi. Sekarang saat giliran Kyuhyun yang membuka mata, ini sudah siang. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, badannya berat, cuma matanya yang tidak. Dari ekor matanya dia menangkap gundukan besar tertutup selimut di sampingnya. Itu Kibum.

"Tadi aku bermimpi aneh. Saking anehnya, jiwa ragaku jadi kesakitan."

Kibum mendengarnya, tapi dia tak bergerak sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku mimpi ditubruk alien. Aliennya bukan bertubuh mini seperti yang ada dalam film. Badannya besar, kekar, liat, ekspresinya datar persis tembok. Tatapannya dingin seperti potongan es dari kutub."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Sayang mukanya mirip kau." Kyuhyun suaranya melemah.

Gundukan di sampingnya bergerak, tangan keluar dari selimut kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku juga mimpi buruk. Mimpi terburuk dari mimpi-mimpi burukku selama ini," cerita Kibum. "Aku menubruk alien. Aliennya tidak bertubuh mini seperti di film, badannya besar dan otot-otonya bagus. Hanya sayang, dia remuk saat kutubruk."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Aliennya bermuka seperti kau."

Keduanya memejamkan mata setengah jam lagi. Tidak tidur, hanya ingin terpejam untuk merenungi nasib mereka. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke China atau aku yang ikut kau ke Korea?" Dia tidak lagi memaksa. Mengalah? Bukan, dia memang sudah kalah. "Yang penting setelah setahun kita harus bercerai."

"Ibumu orang Korea, darahmu setengah Korea, kau juga bisa bahasa Korea. Ikut aku kesana saja!" ajak Kibum.

"Setahun lalu bercerai?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sesukamu lah."

"Kau harus menjamin aku tidak akan dibunuh oleh orang-orangmu."

"Aku menanggung keselamatanmu."

Kyuhyun lega. "Kapan kita kesana?"

"Seminggu lagi, seperti yang kau rencanakan." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya bukan untuk menggaruk kepalanya lagi, tapi memulur kearah Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala itu. "Maaf, yang semalam aku tidak sengaja."

Walau tak punya ekspresi, dingin minta ampun, dan berhasil meremukkannya, alien satu itu tak betul-betul jahat. Buktinya dia minta maaf. Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya atau tidak toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Dia yang kalah, sewajarnya harus ikut ke Korea.

MAFIA

"Tuan-tuan benar mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai makan, melewatkan sesi minum rendaman rempah dan teh hitam demi keselamatan. Gabungan dua minuman itu hanya membuat bergairah kemudian berakhir di ranjang. Mereka kapok, sekali itu saja dan tak akan sudi meminumnya lagi. Entah rempah itu terdiri dari bahan apa saja, yang penting makanan dan minuman berbau seperti itu jangan pernah dimasukkan mulut. Mengenai asap yang menyesakkan dada, membuat melayang kemudian senang bukan kepalang sampai tertawa-tawa, itu asap dari marijuana kering yang dibakar. Diimpor langsung dari Golden Triangel di Asia tenggara sana. Ganja dengan kwalitas super yang hanya dipakai kelas atas. Eh, ngomong-ngomong semua ganja di dunia sama supernya kalau sudah sangat kepepet dibutuhkan. Tadinya untuk menyenangkan mereka berdua, tapi kemudian Kibum dan Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah pengunaan asap itu.

Gaji pelayan itu sangat besar hanya untuk melayani dua anak raja mafia China dan Korea. Sehari sama dengan sebulan. Ini sepuluh hari, menerima gaji hampir setahun. Mana semua kebutuhan sudah disediakan juga, dia bisa ikut pakai. Makanya dia menyayangkan keputusan keduanya untuk segera meninggalkan Macau.

"Kapan Tuan-tuan akan datang lagi?"

"Nanti. Pasti ada waktunya."

Kibum mengkode Kyuhyun untuk bergerak, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Ada sedikit untuk dibawa." Pelayan itu mengulurkan tas karton dengan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil di dalamnya.

"Aku tak mau benda-benda terkutuk itu lagi."

"Cuma untuk oleh-oleh, Tuan. Bisa diberikan pada siapapun."

"Bawa saja!" ujar Kibum yang terus melihat Kyuhyun ditahan-tahan pelayan.

"Ya sudah, aku bawa. Kami pergi dulu, sampai ketemu lain waktu!."

Pelayan itu membungkuk, hormat sedikit. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan pelayannya, menyejajarkan langkah dengan Kibum. Mereka masuk mobil, mobil hitam pekat yang akan membawa keduanya ke lapangan terbang, tepat jet pribadi menunggu.

Empat jam berikutnya mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Kibum. Tempat raja mafia Korea tinggal. Kyuhyun diajak keluar dari mobil. Masih menenteng pemberian pelayannya di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya di gandeng Kibum. Dia grogi. Iya benar, Kyuhyun grogi. Ini negara orang dan dia tak punya siapa-siapa disini, Kibum pengecualian. Pengetahuannya tentang Korea, nol besar. Dan dia tak mau mati sia-sia disini, sampai terbesit peikiran untuk mundur dan pulang ke China atau kembali saja ke Macau.

"Ini tanah ibumu dilahirkan," kata Kibum mengerti ketakutan Kyuhyun. "Setengah nenek moyangmu juga berasal dari sini. Kau akan bisa berbaur dengan cepat!"

"Ya, aku bisa," tapi dia tak yakin.

Kibum mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Salamat datang di Korea!"

"Terima kasih sambutannya."

"Ayo masuk, ku kenalkan pada ayahku!"

Mereka berjalan bergandengan masuk rumah besar berjuluk rumah induk mafia Korea.

To be continue…

Bukan maksud mau ninggalin ffn atau apa, ini gara-gara anonymox overload. Mau apa-apa nggak bisa, terpaksa remove dan baru instal lagi sekarang. Btw, selamat Lunar New years ya! Ffn lainnya aku post lain waktu. Love FF selalu.


	2. Chapter 2

M For MAFIA

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (super junior)

Kihyun fanfiction ini nggak nyata

Rating T

Genre romance

Boys Love

"Kelompok Mafia China dan Mafia Korea bertikai di perbatasan. Banyak kematian dari dua belah pihak. Karena itu dua kelompok mengadakan perjanjian damai. Kyuhyun dijadikan tumbal dari China dan Kibum dari Korea sebagai alat perjanjian itu."

Mafia vs Mafia

Kyuhyun digiring Ayah mertuanya ke sebuah tempat di bagian dalam rumah. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu setinggi dua meter. Pintu itu berukiran klasik, dengan pelitur halus dan cat coklat gelap. Kangin membukanya, mendorong dengan tenaga besar hanya untuk membuat celah dari pintu doble itu. Saat Kyuhyun bermaksud membuat celah lebih lebar, dia merasakan sendiri beratnya daun pintu.

"Ini kayu jati berumur ratusan tahun. Diambil langsung dari hutan di Borneo," terang Kangin bangga hanya karena menantunya terheran mendapati daun pintu yang berat bukan main. "Seribu tahunpun kayu ini tak akan lapuk. Tidak ada rayap, semut, atau apapun mampu melubanginya. Pokoknya sampai kelompok kita beranak pinak ratusan kali, pintu ini akan tetap kokoh."

Kangin sengaja membuat pintu ruangan ini berbeda. Walau pintu-pintu lain sama-sama dari kayu, dengan ukiran dan cat yang sama, bahannya berbeda. Yang lain ringan, yang ini berat. Tujuannya adalah melindungi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan emas permata memang, tapi sebuah taman kecil yang dipelihara oleh istrinya. Ibunya Kibum, Leeteuk.

"Ayo masuk, ibu mertumu ada di dalam!"

Setelah pintu ditutup kembali, Kyuhyun melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kangin. Tepian ruangan memang tempat biasa, tapi tengahnya luar biasa. Terdapat kubah raksasa berlapis kaca menjulang ke langit-langit. Atap ruangan itu berlubang, dibiarkan menganga agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk menyinari ruangan, khususnya pada apa yang ada di dalam kubah itu. Lubangnya juga bisa ditutup.

"Green house?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ibumu suka berkebun. Ini adalah kebun pribadinya."

Kangin mengkode Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Berjalan ke arah kubah raksasa. Tepat di depan pintu green house, mereka berhenti lagi. Kyuhyun dibiarkan melihat seluruh dalamnya green house umtuk menganalisa tumbuhan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Di setengah lingkaran sebelah kiri ada tanaman hijau, merambat-rambat pada tiang-tiang pancang yang sengaja ditancapkan. Setengah lingkaran sebelah kanan masih sama hijau, seperti tumbuhan biasa, punya batang dan ranting. Hanya saja semua dalam fersi mini. Semuanya hijau kecuali sepetak tanah di tengah, berada di bawah matahari langsung ketika jam 12 siang. Sepetak itu berisi tanaman yang sangat banyak, hampir bisa dikatakan rimbun. Tanamannya setinggi paha dan sekarang sedang berbunga. Warnanya putih dan sangat cantik.

Di sela hamparan tanaman berbunga itulah, seorang wanita sedang menekuni pekerjaannya. Ibu mertua Kyuhyun, sedang memakai gaun putih dengan topi lebar seperti bangsawan kerajaan sedang berkebun. Senada dengan tanamannya, anggun sekali.

"Tanaman-tanaman di sini tumbuh dengan baik di bawah rawatannya." Kangin menunjuk istrinya dengan dagu. "Seperti dia merawatku, Kibum, adiknya, juga anak-anak lain. Maka dari itu kita tumbuh dengan baik." Anak-anak lain yang dimaksud Kangin pasti anak buahnya.

Kangin menjelaskan itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan wanita sebagai perjanjian damai. Karena setiap wanita dianggap memiliki keahlian ajaib. Hanya saja Kangin lupa tak membahas tumbal penjanjian itu dengan Hangeng. Keduanya jadi mengirimkan lelaki di perjanjian.

Tapi kalau menurut Kyuhyun, mempunyai kebun pribadi lalu merawat berbagai tanaman di dalamnya bukannya hal ajaib.

"Teukie!" panggil Kangin.

Wanita anggun tadi mengghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia mendongak, melihat suaminya bersama seorang yang asing lalu mengernyit. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu menyudahi pekerjaan berkebun, memilih mendatangi suaminya di bibir pintu green house.

"Ini menantumu." Kangin mengenalkan sedangkan istrinya itu keheranan. "Yang dinikahi Kibum," lanjutnya. "Namanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang namanya Gui Xian?"

"Itu nama China-nya."

Kangin sebetulnya juga kaget saat Kibum membawa Kyuhyun kehadapannya. Apalagi putranya itu mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang telah dinikahinya di Macau. Dia mau mengoblok-goblokkan dua orang itu. Kenapa keduanya mau menikah kalau sudah tahu sejenis? Kenapa tak menundanya dulu, lalu telepon ayah masing-masing untuk membahasnya ulang? Memang Hangeng dan Kangin mau perjanjian damai itu segera dilaksanakan, tapi bukan dengan pernikahan yang menyiksa anak-anak mereka. Mereka pasti punya kompensasi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi mau mengoblok-goblokkan sekarang juga percuma, mereka sudah sah jadi pasangan.

"Kyuhyun nama Korea-nya."

Sambil manggut-manggut Leeteuk mengamati Kyuhyun atas bawah, bawah atas. Kemudian manggut-manggut lagi. "Aku Leeteuk, Eomma-nya Kibum. Kau bisa panggil aku Eomma juga." Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut Kyuhyun. Seumur-umur tidak pernah Kyuhyun menyalami ibu dan sekarang yang pertama. "Kau punya wajah seperti orang Korea."

"Ibuku orang Korea."

Leeteuk terhenyak sesaat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Bukan soal Ibunya Kyuhyun yang orang Korea, tapi suara berat yang keluar dari kerongkongan menantunya itu. Sekali lagi Leeteuk memandangi Kyuhyun. Seakan menepis sesuatu di pikirannya, Leeteuk menggeleng lalu menggantikannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman berbonus lesung pipi bertajuk selamat datang untuk Kyuhyun di keluarga besar Kim.

"Sejujurnya kau manis di mataku, tapi mungkin tidak di mata anak-anak." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalas mertua perempuannya, namun mertua lelakinya sudah melebarkan mulut siap tertawa. Seakan dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk selanjutnya. "Kau terlihat gentleman. Sebenarnya jadi anak raja mafia tidak harus memotong kodrat. Tapi ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kau tetap menantuku."

Kyuhyun senang dia diterima, tapi masih janggal dengan pernyataan barusan. Dimana letak penampilan Kyuhyun yang memotong kodrat itu?

"Memang ada apa dengan penampilanku, Eomaa?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau tampak gentleman. Seperti lelaki." Perasaan Kyuhyun langsung tidak enak. Sepertinya Leeteuk salah paham, sedangkan Kangin yang tahu kesalahpahaman itu malah tertawa keras. "Kau tomboy!"

Seketika Kyuhyun down.

"Leeteuk, dia memang lelaki!" tegas Kangin masih dengan tawanya.

Seketika Leeteuk ikutan down.

Dua menit Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam, dua menit itu pula Kangin terpingkal. Namun menit ketiga mereka sama-sama diam. Lama kelamaan Leeteuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, terjadilan senyum janggal yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai ejekan, cemoohan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar down.

"Kenapa kalian setuju?" tanya Leeteuk sambil sedikit menutupi senyum gelinya. "Soal menikah," terang Leeteuk karena kalimatnya tak tertangkap jelas oleh Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun, jangan karena dijadikan alat perjanjian lalu kalian merasa jadi tumbal. Kalian tetap punya hak untuk menolak. Setidaknya bicara dulu sebelum menyetujui pernikahan."

"Maksud Eomma, kita bisa tak menikah saat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian sama-sama lelaki, pasti saling tidak nyaman dengan hubungan yang seperti ini." Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng antara kasihan namun tetap geli. "Lagipula menikah dengan sesama tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Keturunan maksudku."

Benar juga. Jadi Kyuhyun berfikir kalau orang tua Kibum mengerti keadaan mereka, berarti peluang untuk berpisah dari Kibum sangat besar. Dia mau mengambil peluang itu. Kalau bisa pisah sekarang, tidak perlu tunggu satu tahun lagi. Toh orang tua Kibum sudah bilang punya toleransi sendiri.

"Jadi kita bisa berpisah?" tanya Kyuhyun sudah senang setengah mati.

Tapi ternyata yang dipikirkannya sampai senang setengah mati itu seketika membuat dua mertuanya mendelik tajam. Kangin tidak lagi tertawa, dia pasang muka garang ke arah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk juga. Senyum angelic-nya musnah digantikan gemelukan gigi yang seakan mengunyah Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

"Tidak bisa!" Kangin berkata keras.

"Kalian bilang..."

"Sebelumnya. Tidak sekarang!"

Lalu apa yang salah dari kata-kata Kyuhyun? Delikan dua orang tua itu seketika menciutkan nyalinya. Sudah berada di negeri orang tanpa sanak saudara, membuat marah raja dan ratu mafia pula. Pertanda akan dibunuh di sini makin dekat.

Tahu Kyuhyun bingung, Leeteuk menyerah. Dia mendinginkan diri dari kemarahan untuk menantunya. "Kyu, kita tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Hanya saja banyak diantara kami mudah tersingung." Kyuhyun paham itu. Mereka mafia, Kyuhyun dan keluarga juga. Perasaan mereka sensitif, sedikit tersingung lalu akan marah. Meledak-ledak dan terakhir menindas, membunuh. Itu yang dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun barusan. "Yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi."

"Tadi kalian bilang…"

"Iya, itu sebelum kalian menikah. Karena sudah terlanjur menikah, kalian tidak bisa berpisah," terang Leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Dalam keluarga kita, pernikahan itu sakral hukumnya. Satu untuk selamanya."

Berarti Kyuhyun telah lancang. Belum ada sehari, dia sudah membuat geram mertuanya.

"Iya benar," ucap Kangin menyerobot bagian istrinya. "Sudah menikah, ya sudah. Kalian berpasangan, titik!"

Leeteuk berdecak sebentar. "Siapapun kau, bagaimanapun bentuknya, kau tetap menantu kami. Kami menerima apa adanya, sebagaimana anggota keluarga lain yang memiliki kekurangan." Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kekurangan, hanya salah posisi. Tidak seharusnya menikah dengan sesamanya. Itu saja. "Ayo sini, peluk Eomma!" Kyuhyun canggung namun akhirnya menyambut pelukan yang disodorkan Leeteuk padanya. "Selamat datang menantuku!"

Sekarang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa berpisah sekarang tidak masalah, perjanjian tak tertulis antaranya dan Kibum masih panjang. Selama itu dia bisa memikirkan cara yang tepat menyiapkan perceraian untuk nanti. Biarkan masa jadi tumbalnya mengalir begini dulu.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. "Ah, kutunjukkan tanaman-tanamanku." Dengan muka cerah dia menggiring Kyuhyun dan Kangin lebih dekat.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat tanamanmu sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Yang tengah itu apa?" Kangin menunjuk.

"Aku tidak kenal seluruh tanaman ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tak banyak orang tahu tanaman yang ada disini. Semuanya langka, bibitnya diambil dari tempat budidaya tanaman, hasil persilangan, dari hutan rimba, juga ada yang dari daerah kontroversi."

Kangin mengangguk membenarkan, meski dia sendiri tak tahu jenis-jenis tanaman itu. Baginya semuanya hijau, seperti rumput. Dia lebih tahu pohon-pohon besar, yang tumbuh di luar sana.

"Jadi itu pohon delima?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada tanaman-tanaman yang diurus Leeteuk terakhir kali. Ada beberapa yang telah gugur bunganya. Terdapat semacam buah, persis delima. Muncul di ujung tanaman. "Itu masih mentah?" Karena masih hijau, Kyuhyun menganggapnya demikian.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. "Nanti kalau sudah banyak yang besar, kuajari cara menyadahnya." Apa delima disadah? Tidak dipetik? Kangin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang, tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Delima disadah?"

"Aku tidak membenarkan bahwa itu delima. Delima itu berbuah menggantung, itu tidak."

Suami dan menantunya mengangguk.

"Itu opium."

Kangin dan Kyuhyun melongo.

Ternyata wanita memang punya bakat ajaib. Terutama ibu mertuanya. Bisa ya, di Korea Leeteuk merawat opium di rumahnya?

MAFIA

Hidup Kyuhyun penuh kejutan. Pertama punya masalah dengan kelompok mafia Korea, kedua dinikahkan dengan sesama lelaki dari Korea, selanjutnya ibu mertuanya yang cantik bukan main itu ternyata memiliki ladang opium mini di rumahnya. Kejutan yang akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terima adalah orang yang bertemu dengannya tidak sama tiap harinya. Hanya tiga orang saja yang sama. Orang yang tiap berangkat dan bangun tidur ada seranjang dengannya, Kibum. Ayah serta ibu mertunya. Selain itu silih berganti orang datang dan pergi. Kemarin kelompok yang dipimpin Jung, sekarang dari Lee, besok dari Kang. Ah pokoknya wajah orang-orang yang datang selalu baru.

Hari ini Kibum bilang adiknya akan mampir. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun bersiap menyambutnya. Sebagai orang baru di keluarga, setidaknya Kyuhyun bersikap netral dulu. Tidak ada yang tahu seumpama di balik itu semua, nyawanya terancam. Satu-satunya cara tentu saja harus merendah, berbaur dan berteman dengan semuanya. Termasuk adik ipar sendiri.

Melangkah ke ruang tamu, Kyuhyun melihat ada dua pistol di atas meja. Satu pistol FN 57 dan satu pistol Mark 23. Kedua pistol itu hanya digunakan oleh pasukan elite. FN 57 untuk kalangan militer dan penegak hukum, Mark 23 untuk pasukan khusus Amerika. Kyuhyun punya yang FN 57, tipe USG boleh dimiliki oleh masyarakat sipil.

"Apa kau kakak iparku?" Suara wanita mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. Muda, rambut dikuncir kuda, dan badan kecil namun berotot. Tubuhnya padat seperti olahragawan wanita. Dia baru datang, berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. "Panggil aku Re."

"Kau adiknya Kibum."

"Begitulah," jawabnya santai. "Punya pistol seperti itu, kakak ipar?"

"Ya. FN five-seven USG. Bagaimana kau bisa dapatkan keduanya?" Itu ilegal untuk masyarakat sipil. Mafia malah dilarang sama sekali untuk memilikinya.

"Dia tergabung dalam pasukan khusus Korea-Amerika," sahut Kibum yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua. "Hubungan Amerika-Korea Selatan sangat bagus. Dua tahu lalu Amerika membuat pasukan elite gabungan. Re masuk dalam satuan itu."

Kyuhyun tidak mau melongo lagi seperti saat dia melihat Leeteuk menunjukkan kebun opiumnya. Dia sekarang telah yakin kalau wanita memang punya keahlian ajaib. Dua orang sudah membuktikannya. Kalau Kyuhyun mau mengawasi wanita-wanita lain, pasti banyak lagi keajaiban tertangkap matanya.

"Anak mafia bisa jadi anggota satuan khusus?"

"Tidak. Tapi entahlah, mereka semua pura-pura tak tahu kalau aku anak mafia."

Lucu sekali. Bukankah mafia dan penegak hukum itu berseberangan? Kenapa pasukan tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Re?

"Apa saja yang harus dilakukan gabungan pasukan khususmu?"

"Banyak. Keamanan dua negara, penyelundupan senjata ilegal, narkoba, perbudakan, penyelundupan virus mematikan dan masih banyak lagi."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum, tapi pasangannya itu hanya angkat bahu. Setidaknya beberapa pelanggaran hukum yang disebutkan Re barusan, dilakukan kelompok mafia. Kelompoknya pasti melakukannya juga. Apa karena pasukan khusus itu tak mau tahu, alasan Kelompok mafia Kangin damai sentosa di Korea?

"Kau bisa merakit dan menjinakkan bom?"

Re menggeleng. "Hanya bisa menembak dan berkelahi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Menembak, berpedang, tongkat, belati, berkelahi tangan kosongpun aku bisa." Benar, orang China punya tekat baja untuk bisa menguasai banyak hal, termasuk Kyuhyun. Dari kecil dia sudah dilatih bela diri oleh Hangeng. Ketika mulai besar, pelatihan diserahkan pada guru-guru yang lebih berpengalaman. "Aku juga bisa membuat bom dari yang sederhana sampai yang semi sulit. Tapi untuk menjinakkannya, aku tidak bisa."

Re tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu kuharap kau tak buat bom di sini sebelum kau menguasai tehnik penjinakannya."

Kibum menambahkan. "Bawa satu detonator dari unit-mu, siapa tahu kakak iparmu ini berniat membuat peledak lalu menyembunyikannya di sela-sela rumah," ejek Kibum yang membuat Re makin tertawa sedangkan Kyuhyun merengut.

"Kakak ipar, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan memanggilmu kakak ipar saja." Re meringis. Kalau begitu untuk apa dia menanyakan nama Kyuhyun? "Teman-temanku pasti iri kalau aku ceritakan tentangmu yang bisa membuat bom."

"Lalu komandanmu akan mengiring sekompi pasukan untuk menangkap kakak iparmu ini?" Kibum mengeram, tapi Re tetap meringis.

Ah, kakaknya terlalu pelit berbagi Kyuhyun. Padahal dari kecil tidak pernah Re merasakan punya kakak yang hebat seperti kakak iparnya sekarang. Kibum bisa apa, selain setor tampang datar setiap hari? Re sudah bosan. Bahkan dia dan seluruh anak buah ayahnya tak tahu kelebihan Kibum itu apa? Ayah-Ibunya mau saja membiarkan lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu tumbuh besar tanpa sesuatu yang spesial. Tahu begitu buang saja dari kecil. Atau ditukar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Komandan tak akan melakukan itu. Malah bisa kakak ipar direkrut jadi anggota."

"Tidak. Dia akan tetap bersamaku disini."

"Disini dan membusuk bersamamu? Cih dasar posesif!" celetuk Re.

"Bukan posesif tapi itu bentuk perlindungan."

Kibum mencabut pistol dari belakang pinggangnya. Menaruhnya di meja yang sama. Dia mengeluarkan sepaket belati lipat dari kantung dalam jasnya, menaruh di tempat itu pula.

"Keluarkan seluruh senjatamu dan letakkan disitu!" perintah Kibum.

"Aku tak bawa senjata apapun."

"Baguslah. Segera temui Appa dan Eomma kalau begitu."

Disaat Kibum berjalan duluan, Re mencegah kakak iparnya untuk menyusul. Dia mau berjalan bersama kakak iparnya. Bicara dengan Kyuhyun lebih menyenangkan dari pada dengan Kibum. Siapa tahu dengan dekat dengan kakak ipar dia akan diajari cara merakit bom.

"Kakak ipar, aku percaya kau bisa menggunakan semua benda atau tanpa benda sekalipun untuk berkelahi. Tapi memiliki pistol akan lebih baik dari semuanya. Kita tinggal di kalangan orang-orang jahat, tiap detiknya selalu ada ancaman. Lebih baik, kau menyimpan paling tidak satu pistol ditubuhmu."

"Aku tak punya apapun disini."

"Akan kuberi."

"Tidak perlu!" potong Kibum yang telah berhenti dan membalik badan pada mereka. "Aku bisa menjaganya."

Re mendecih lagi. "Dengan apa? Bahkan kau tak punya kelebihan apapun."

"Siapa bilang aku tak punya kelebihan apapun. Anak raja mafia China telah kutahkluhkan, apalagi orang lain."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong," jawab Kibum santai.

"Tunjukkan buktinya kalau kau tak mau dibilang pembohong!"

Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Tanya padanya!" kemudian berjalan duluan.

Re minta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, tapi kakak iparnya itu hanya tersenyum kecut. "Aku anak raja mafia China," kata Kyuhyun sedikit menutupi rasa malu.

Astaga. Re hampir-hampir mengelus dada. Ini bukan menahklukkan dalam artian peperangan, tapi dalam arti lain. Masalah internal pasangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

MAFIA

"Saat mereka datang nanti, berusahalah tidak mencolok. Diam disini dan jangan mengundang perhatian mereka." Kibum memberi intruksi Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kalau akhirnya harus berdiam disini?"

"Mengajakmu keluar rumah saja aku tak suka, apalagi langsung berhadapan dengan teman bisnisku yang brutal." Kibum menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas berat sedari tadi. "Kamipun tidak jarang berkelahi dalam berbisnis, kalau ada mereka menyerangmu juga, bagaimana?"

Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Korea, di depan rumah besar keluarga Kim, Kibum telah berjanji untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Menjamin keselamatnnya selama di Korea. Tapi tidak harus mengurung Kyuhyun di dalam rumah, tidak harus memagarinya dengan petuah-petuah kecemasan. Kibum menjadi lain kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan Kyuhyun. Terlalu protektif, terlalu cerewet. Re benar kalau Kibum jadi posesif.

Sudah sebulan lebih Kyuhyun di keluarga Kim. Banyak yang kenal dia, apalagi waktu itu sudah diperkenalkan secara resmi di hadapan bos-bos mafia di bawah pimpinan Kangin. Semuanya tahu kalau dia bagian keluarga. Mana berani orang cari gara-gara dengannya. Hari inipun, kalau Kangin dan Leeteuk tidak membujuk Kibum untuk mengajaknya, tak mungkin dia ada disini. Dan sekarang setelah disini masih diasingkan dengan dalih demi keselamatan. Apa Kibum lupa kalau dia juga anak mafia, berbisnis, berkelahi dan cari gara-gara juga pernah dilakukannya?

"Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku tahu kau bisa segalanya, tapi tidak. Jangan lakukan ketika kau bersamaku!" Kibum jaminan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Walaupun bisa menjaga diri, Kibum tak akan ijinkan itu. Dia yang harus menjaga Kyuhyun. "Jangan membantah lagi. Aku ini suamimu!"

Lalu Kyuhyun istrinya, begitu? Kyuhyun juga seorang lelaki. "Tapi aku bukan istrimu," bantah Kyuhyun. "Dulu aku dikatakan sebagai orang tercerewet kedua setelah ibuku. Disini kau mengalahkan prestasiku itu. Kemana Kibum acuh tak acuh yang waktu itu datang ke Macau?"

"Ini masih aku."

Anak buah Kibum memberitahu kalau relasi bisnisnya sudah datang, jadi harus bersiap. Sesuai rencana Kibum akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di meja ini, sedangkan dia dan anak buahnya di meja lain. Selang dua meja dari Kyuhyun. Menurut Kibum itu akan meminimalkan gangguan apapun terhadap pasangannya ini.

"Aku akan kesana. Sekali lagi Kyu, jangan buat sesuatu yang mencolok!"

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu. "Ya sudah, sana pergi!"

Kibum ingin menimpali namun orang-orang yang akan bertemu dengannya sudah berada di depan. Segera saja Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun, berpindah ke meja yang sudah ditentukannya sendiri. Kibum duduk di sana, memasang tampang cool seperti biasanya, namun kelihatan bahwa dia was-was. Ketika teman-teman bisnisnya datang, ikut duduk, Kyuhyun seolah tidak ada. Kelompok satu dengan lainnya berbicara, membahas bisnis dengan keras. Kyuhyun bisa dengar bisnis haram apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan biasa saja. Dia sendiri pernah berbisnis seperti itu, tidak ada yang enakutkan sama sekali.

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Terima kasih!" Lalu lelaki itu duduk. "Sudah lama duduk disini, kau belum memesan apapun?"

"Aku belum lama, tapi memang belum memesan."

"Aku lapar sekali. Aku mau pesan, kau juga mau, aku yang bayar?"

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian.

Lelaki itu memanggil pelayan dan suaranya itu menyedot perhatian Kibum. Tidak mengalihkan fokus dari teman bisnisnya, tapi Kibum berhasil melirik ke meja Kyuhyun. Dia menangkap seorang lelaki duduk bersama pasangannya. Mereka memesan dari buku menu yang sama, tersenyum bersama hanya karena pesanan mereka serupa. Dan Kibum benar-benar telah salah fokus.

"Kyu!" tiba-tiba Kibum sudah berada di sebelah meja Kyuhyun. "Ikut denganku!"

"Aku ada teman."

"Ikut denganku!"

Kyuhyun dan lelaki tadi saling pandang, sama-sama tersenyum. "Kalau aku harus ikut denganmu, bayari dulu makanannya!" Kibum tidak tunggu lama. Dia segera mengeluarkan dompet, menarik beberapa lembar lalu menaruhnya di meja. Baru setelah itu Kyuhyun mau berdiri. "Hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu, lain kali baru kau!" kata Kyuhyun pada lelaki tadi.

"Tidak ada lain kali-lain kali. Hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu, jangan mentraktirnya kapapun itu," tegur Kibum pada lelaki itu. Kibum juga langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun, membawa ke mejanya sendiri berhadapan dengan teman bisnisnya langsung.

Kibum benar-benar telah jadi posesif.

MAFIA

Dua buah mobil melaju kencang. Satu menikung dan menghalangi pasangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang jalan berdua. Satu mobil lagi me-blok belakang mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Baru terlepas dari gerombolan kelompok tak mengenakkan di restoran tadi. Niatannya jalan berdua dengan Kibum tanpa pengawalan, malah mereka di kepung.

"Sialan!" umpat Kibum.

Kibum langsung mencabut pistol dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia menarik Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, seperti orang yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kyuhyun, membelakangi Kibum, inginnya mengantisipasi serangan dari belakang. Tetapi Kibum menariknya lagi, sejajar dengannya agar Kyuhyun terlihat oleh matanya.

"Jangan bergerak sembarangan, tetap di sebelahku!" perintah Kibum, gugup bukan main. Karena kegugupan itu, Kyuhyun yakin ini bukanlah Kibum yang sepuluh hari bersamanya di Macau. Kibum yang sekarang penuh ketakutan.

Melihat empat orang dari mobil di depan, empat lagi dari belakang, Kibum segera pasang kuda-kuda. Dia acungkan pistol ke segala arah, siapa yang bergerak duluan, akan ditembaknya. Beberapa orang membawa besi gelondongan, maju paling cepat untuk menyerang. Kibum menembak, sebagian jatuh dan sebagain terus maju.

Mereka kalah jumlah, tentu saja. Apalagi hampir semua anggota genk itu membawa pistol. Tidak semua mengeluarkan sejata api, bahkan sebagain lebih suka berkelahi. Empat orang maju untuk menyerang, sedangkan empat lainnya siaga. Kibum bisa berkelahi, empat orang bisa dikalahkannya, hanya saja setiap dua dipukul mundur, dua lagi maju. Begitu terus sampai puncaknya, semua maju. Kyuhyun tentu ingin membantu, tapi tak pernah diberi kesempatan. Kibum terus menempelinya, bahkan rela menerima bogem mentah, tendangan hebat hanya untuk menghalaunya dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun dianggapnya barang berharga, sehingga tak dibiarkannya lecet sedikitpun.

Tidak ada kesabaran yang tersisa dari Kyuhyun, dia tak bisa diam sedangkan pasangan hidupnya berkelahi sendirian. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum, mengambil dua lawan dan dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Membantingnya satu, menendangnya satu. Dua orang lagi berpindah pada Kyuhyun, mencabut pistol dan mengarahkan moncongnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, bisa diatasinya hal seperti itu. ditodong bukan lah hal susah untuk diatasi. Ketika Kyuhyun pasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang orang berpistol itu, Kibum melemparkan diri kehadapan Kyuhyun, hingga ledakan pistol menancapkan peluru ke lengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun jatuh terguling bersama Kibum yang meraihnya saat tembakan terjadi, anak buah Kibum datang berbodong-bondong. Semua berhambur menyerang, orang-orang itu bisa dilumpuhkan dalam 15 menit. Dan perkelahian terhenti.

MAFIA

Kibum memusuhi ayahnya, ibunya, juga Kyuhyun. Karena kejadian penyerangan tempo hari, dia tak mau bicara pada ketiganya. Kembali pada Kibum yang dulu, atau lebih diam dari yang dulu. Bertemu Kyuhyun hanya saat dia mau berangkat tidur dan bangun tidur, ketemu orang tuanya sekali sehari. Hanya menyapa, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sudah berlangsung seminggu, tapi Kibum tak tampak akan menjelaskan maksud diamnya.

Leeteuk sudah minta penjelasan tapi tidak ditanggapi. Kangin minta bicara berdua dengan Kibum, juga tak dipenuhi undangan itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun, setiap kali mau bicara, Kibum sudah tertidur. Menunggunya bangunpun tak ada guna, Kibum akan menyibukkan diri bersiap, lalu keluar begitu saja.

Hingga pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi. Dia mandi dan bersiap seperti orang akan bepergian. Kibum masih meringkuk di tempat tidur, tapi matanya fokus pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Itu kalimat pertama yang tak bisa ditahannya.

"Kupikir kau tak mau bicara denganku lagi," balas Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan persiapannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil koper kecil di samping lemari. Diangkatnya lalu diletakkan di meja. Dia membukanya, baju dan barang-barang sudah tersusun di dalam sana. Kyuhyun memasukkan barang terakhir, mengecek sekali lagi kemudian menutupnya rapat.

Kibum buru-buru bangun, duduk terpaku di tepian ranjang. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ulang.

"Jepang," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Kibum. "Salah satu pamanmu akan berbisnis di sana, dan aku diperbolehkan ikut. Kata Appa, suatu saat dia akan mempercayakan satu dua bisnisnya padaku, jadi aku harus belajar dari sekarang."

Kibum menyipitkan mata, tidak suka. "Appa yang memaksamu?"

"Kau ini bebal atau apa? Sudah kubilang aku harus belajar bisnis, jadi aku yang minta pergi. Bukan paksaan siapapun."

"Kau tahu mafia Jepang lebih kuat dari mafia negara manapun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa kau masih pergi?"

"Ini bisnis legal, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mafia. Lagi pula aku tidak suka duduk-duduk saja di rumah, itu membuatku tak ada gunanya. Seperti omongan Re tempo hari, aku bisa membusuk."

"Kau bisa ikut aku kemanapun."

"Nyatanya kau tak pernah mengajakku kan? Bicara denganku saja tak mau."

"Aku sedang marah."

"Jadi seperti itu marahmu? Merajuk seperti anak kecil," ejek Kyuhyun. "Lagipula kau marah pada apa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lemas. "Dengar Kibum, kita punya lebih dari 10 bulan untuk dilewati, kalau aku diam dan kau diam, kita akan mati bosan. Dengan menyibukkan diri waktu akan terasa lebih cepat."

Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali setelah mendengar kalimat itu? 10 bulan atau lebih, maksudnya perjanjian di Macau itu benar-benar dijalankan? Kibum tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun, apa salahnya tetap berada di Korea? Apa salahnya duduk-duduk dan mati bosan? Kalau memang benar itu membosankan, kenapa Kyuhyun tak bicara padanya saja? Kibum akan mencarikan kegiatan untuk Kyuhyun, asal bukan pekerjaan yagn berhubungan dengan mafia dan kekerasan.

Percuma Kibum berjanji untuk melindungi Kyuhyun, orang yang diberinya janji tak mau menurut. Percuma Kibum marah lebih dari seminggu ini kalau ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun akan pergi juga. Kibum marah itu karena Kyuhyun hampir celaka tempo hari. Walau akhirnya Kibumlah yang celaka, itu pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun tak boleh berurusan dengan dunia luar selama dia berada di Korea. Menghindari Kyuhyun adalah cara menjauhkan pasangannya itu dari masalah. Kalau Kyuhyun ke Jepang, siapa yang akan melindunginya disana?

"Kalau kubilang kau boleh ikut kemanapun aku pergi, kau akan batalkan kepergianmu ke Jepang?"

"Kalau kau mengijinkanku ikut tapi hanya sebagai pajangan, lebih baik aku ke Jepang. Aku akan lebih berguna disana."

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kopernya. Dia beralih memakai kasos kaki dan sepatu. Sebelum dia meraih jas-nya di gantungan, Kibum menghampiri. "Katakan apa yang bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal disini? Asal semuanya bisa dilakukan berdua denganku, semua akan kukabulkan."

Kibum terdengar frustasi. Bicaranya saja sudah melantur. Terdengar memohon seperti lelaki yang akan ditinggalkan pasangannya seumur hidup.

"Aku mau ke Jepang," jawab Kyuhyun menolak usulan apapun.

Kibum terpaksa meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun, membawa pasangannya itu fokus menghadapnya. "Kalau aku memohon agar kau tak pergi?"

"Aku akan tetap ke Jepang."

Seiring mantapnya Kyuhyun menjawab, Kibum menjadi makin frustasi. Tidak kentara di wajahnya tapi terlihat lewat gerakan badan dan perkataannya. Tidak rela Kyuhyun jauh darinya. Hal seperti ini mengandung maksud.

"Aku akan kesana juga," katanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun melongo, kemudian menutup mulutnya untuk tersenyum. "Kau punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Untuk apa ke Jepang juga. Lagipula aku kesana hanya untuk tiga minggu." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Kibum sudah menubruknya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya, Kibum!"

Kibum seperti orang patah hati. Lelaki bodoh yang akan ditinggalkan kekasih tanpa tahu cara mengatasi kekosongan. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, seerat hatinya terikat tali-tali kasat mata berwujut kasih sayang. Kibum kemungkinan telah terjerat cinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan tinggal tapi dengan banyak syarat. Aku boleh melakukan apapun di luar rumah, semauku. Tentu kau boleh mengawasiku." Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Aku boleh memiliki senjataku sendiri, boleh ikut andil dalam bisnis, perkelahian atau apapun itu. Kau tidak lagi sendiran menjagaku, tapi kita saling menjaga. Buat posisiku sejajar denganmu."

Kibum belum melepas pelukannya.

"Setuju atau tidak?"

Kibum sedang bertarung dengan sebuah kalimat. Bukan kalimat setuju atau tidak yang barusan dilontarkan Kyuhyun, namun kalimat yang sedang ada di dalam otaknya. Dia mau kalimat itu meluncur, menambat lalu terikat kuat pada Kyuhyun. Sama seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang ini.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kau tak jawab sekarang, permintaanku batal. Aku akan bergerak semauku tanpa ada kau."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku sekarang. Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum. Bukannya meneruskan bicara dengan Kibum, dia malah bergegas untuk keluar kamar. Hanya saja kali ini tidak memakai jas, juga tidak membawa kopernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Itu pertanyaan ketiga yang bunyinya sama.

"Aku mau bilang Appa, tak jadi ikut. Juga harus menelepon pamanmu agar dia tak perlu kemari untuk menjemputku." Kyuhyun melenggang ke arah pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar. "Kau akan memberiku senjata api atau aku minta Re saja?"

"Kyu…" Dan Kibum memutuskan untuk jujur.

Kyuhyun tak mengubris. "Minta Re saja kan?"

"Kyu…"

"Ha? Oh iya, aku minta Appa akan lebih baik. Aku lihat koleksi senjatanya bagus-bagus. Dia tak akan keberatan memberikan satu padaku."

Kibum menggeleng. "Kyu…" sekali lagi Kibum mencoba peruntungannya, keburu apa yang akan dikatakannya mubazdir.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Oh. Ya sudah." Kyuhyun merespon seadanya. "Aku akan ke tempat Appa."

Blaaakkk.

Pintu ditutup dari luar.

Terserah Kyuhyun menanggapinya seperti apa, yang penting Kibum sudah mengucapkannya. Yang penting juga Kyuhyun tetap berada di Korea, di sampingnya sekarang ini.

Kreeek

Kyuhyun masuk lagi ke kamar, pelan-pelan jalannya. Menutup pintu, kemudian berdiri membalakangi. Hampir bersandar canggung di daun pintu itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Tidak berarti Kyuhyun tak dengar. Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

Kibum yang belum pindah kemanapun mengulang perkataannya. Tanpa kata 'sepertinya' dan kata 'mungkin', tapi to the point. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum salah tingkah.

To be continue

Mungkin ada typo, maafkan ya. Chap ini nggak segreget chap awal, masih dalam fase mengembalikan ciri khas tulisan yang suka bercampur-campur. Dan masih mencari cara berdamai dengan Internet po... dan juga anonymox yang sering overload. Terima kasih, See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

M For MAFIA

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (super junior)

Kihyun fanfiction ini nggak nyata

Rating T

Genre romance

Boys Love

"Kelompok Mafia China dan Mafia Korea bertikai di perbatasan. Banyak kematian dari dua belah pihak. Karena itu dua kelompok mengadakan perjanjian damai. Kyuhyun dijadikan tumbal dari China dan Kibum dari Korea sebagai alat perjanjian itu."

Dikesempatan kali ini gue mau berterima kasih,

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca, me-review, me-follow, me-fav ff gue. Kalau gue nggak nulis apa-apa, bukan berarti gue nggak baca reviews dari kalian ya. Gue baca, semuanya!

Terima kasih buat lu yang menjadikan ff gue sebagai inspirasi. Boleh, nanti gue baca ff lu.

Terima kasih buat ide-ide, saran yang kalian berikan.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih ngefans sama Kibum dan Kyuhyun, juga anggota SuJu lainnya, meski mereka nggak muda lagi (Tapi Dewasa). Walau gue nggak ngefans-ngefans amat sama mereka, gue masih berharap satu dari mereka nyasar ke tempat gue, tapi nggak mau balik karena udah mngelihat gue.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang nggak banyak protes karena ff gue banyak typo, diksi nggak tepat, kalimat rumpang, ambigu dan masalah penulisan lainnya.

Terima kasih buat lu yang nanya akun sosmed gue. Serius, nama gue masih sama di akun-akun yang gue pakai, cuma belum nambah marga "KIM" atau "TAN" aja.

Terima kasih... udah banyak, lain kali disambung lagi

MLS

(Mafia's Love Story)

Kibum menepati janjinya. Kalau Kyuhyun minta, dia akan mengajaknya kemanapun, tapi kalau Kyuhyun ingin pergi, kemanapun itu Kibum akan ikut. Intinya, ada Kyuhyun, pasti ada Kibum. Tetapi ada Kibum, tidak selalu ada Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menjaga, tentu itu hanya kesepakatan di mulut saja. Toh kenyataannya Kibum dan Kyuhyun jarang terlibat bisnis-bisnis haram. Semua yang dilakukan Kibum saat Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya adalah kegiatan perkantoran biasa tanpa embel-embel mafia. Sepertinya Kibum menghindari hal-hal yang menjurus pada kekerasan.

Ketika Kyuhyun berkeinginan keluar rumah, Kibum akan turut serta. Jalan berdua saja, tapi puluhan anak buah disiagakan di sudut-sudut jauh perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun tahu perbuatan Kibum itu. Dia punya mata yang jeli, firasat yang tajam dan intuisinya selalu tepat. Walau begitu dia diam saja. Kyuhyun memang tak paham jalan pikiran pasangannya itu, namun untuk sekarang dia tak keberatan. Jalan berdua dengan Kibum, lalu bicara kesana kemari sambil pura-pura tak tahu kalau anak buah Kibum mengintai mereka dari jauh.

Hal paling tabu di hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah bermesraan di depan umum. Mereka memang pasangan, sah secara hukum, tapi pernikahan sejenis di kelompok mafia belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Setiap orang menikah untuk memperoleh keturunan dan di pernikahan keduanya jelas tak akan ada keturunan. Tapi enjoy sajalah, Kibum baru menyatakan cinta, Kyuhyun juga menerimanya. Walau dia tidak membalas, tapi dia merasa nyaman dengan cinta yang diberikan Kibum.

Memasuki rumah, melewati lorong-lorong sepi, Kyuhyun tak menolak ketika Kibum menyisipkan lima jari tangan kirinya ke sela-sela jemarinya. Meremat tangannya, juga mengayunkan tautan tangan itu seiring langkah-langkah mereka menuju kamar.

"Tadi kudengar Jung mengatakan kau akan ke klinik. Klinik apa? Dimana? Untuk apa kau kesana?" Kibum hanya melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak sakit kan? Atau ada seseorang yang sakit ingin kau jenguk?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya pendek.

"Aku turut senang kau jadi Kibum yang dulu, tapi aku tidak senang saat apa yang kutanyakan hanya kau jawab dengan satu dua kata." Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangannya, merajuk dengan caranya sendiri. Namun Kibum tak membiarkan tautan mereka terlepas. Digenggam tangan itu, diremat dengan kuat.

"Aku menghadiri pembukaan klinik itu." Kibum menjelaskannya cepat, tak mau Kyuhyun salah paham lebih lanjut.

Nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan bahu. Dia tidak salah paham atau menaruh curiga pada Kibum. Hanya ingin pertanyaannya dijawab dengan serius.

"Kau harus ingat Kibum, kita punya ikatan pernikahan. Kau juga sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dan menuruti apapun yang kumau. Menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik, juga bagian dari tugasmu." Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum untuk mengangguk, dan dia dituruti. "Belum kuputuskan untuk terus bersamamu, kau sudah membuatku kesal. Tak mau terbuka padaku, tak jujur. Bagaimana caraku bisa terus bersamamu?"

Kembali Kibum melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya. Sumpah demi apapun Kibum tak bermaksud demikian. Dia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun. Sejak… entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti dia sekarang suka Kyuhyun. Kibum memang seperti itu. Dia tak banyak bicara, dan out of character pertama kalinya dia lakukan saat Kyuhyun ikut bertemu klien bisnis ilegalnya tempo hari. Namun bagian tak jujur, itu hal lain lagi. Dia bukan tak jujur, hanya belum tepat waktu bercerita panjang lebar pada pasangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pandai bercerita, kecuali kau bertanya." Mereka berhenti di ujung lorong, di belokan sebelah kamar. "Jadi bertanyalah dan aku akan jawab semuanya."

"Aku tidak tahu isi otakmu. Kalaupun bertanya pasti ada yang terlewat, dan kau akan tetap merahasiakannya." Kibum menggeleng. "Iya kau akan terus jadi orang misterius."

"Kalau begitu kenali aku. Bukan hanya isi otak, semua tentang aku akan kau ketahui."

"Ya, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu." Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Kibum. Dia menantang, membalas tatapan mata pasangannya dengan berani. Kibum mau Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan cara pelan-pelan dekat secara batin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kyuhyun anggap apa yang dikatakan Kibum barusan adalah sebuah tantangan yang diajukan padanya. "Untuk tahu tentang anak buahku di China, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, semudah menjentikkan jari. Kalau tentang kau, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Kibum tidak menanggapi dengan kata-kata. Hanya dengan menarik tangan mereka yang masih bertaut, mengarahkan ke mukanya, kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan di punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau dia salah tanggap dengan omongan Kibum tadi.

"Aku akan menemui Appa, kau duluan saja ke kamar!"

Kyuhyun baru tersenyum setelah Kibum hendak melepaskan tangannya. Untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun yang tak mau dilepaskan.

"Apa pertemuanmu dengan Appa sangat penting?" Hanya mendapat gelengan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah punya list pertanyaan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa tunda pertemuanmu dengan Appa? Kembali ke kamar untuk menjawab pertanyaan dariku!"

Kibum diam bukan untuk menimbang, atau berfikir. Dia hanya tak percaya Kyuhyun bergerak secepat ini. Dengan cepat pula Kibum mengangguk, masih belum melepaskan tautan tangan, mereka kembali berjalan bergandengan ke arah kamar.

"Pertanyaan pertama?" Kyuhyun bersiap. "Nama lengkapmu, tanggal lahir, cita-cita, hobi, makanan dan minuman kesukaan, lagu yang kau suka,…."

MAFIA

Kyuhyun tak berhenti tertawa sepanjang hari ini. Ketika teringat pernyataan Kibum bahwa dia seorang dokter, tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Kemudian di bagian Spesialis Bedah Aesthetic, tawanya makin membahana. Kibum jadi dokter bedah lima tahun yang lalu, bertugas di Rumah Sakit umum di pusat Seol, hingga tiga tahun kemudian gelarnya lebih spesifik. Ada seorang teman yang mengusulkannya buka praktek, Kibum suka usulan itu. Tahun ini semua tercapai, perijinannya sudah siap, kliniknya sudah jadi, staff karyawan sudah di list, tinggal pembukaan dan promosi.

Namun tawa Kyuhyun akan surut kalau mengingat cerita Kibum berikutnya. Kibum tak suka dunia mafia, dia mau hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Jadi orang yang biasa saja, tanpa ada bisnis-bisnis ilegal, perkelahian, juga seteru mafia antar negara. Kalau waktu itu adiknya tak datang, menceritakan permintaan orang tuanya untuk dinikahkan dengan anak mafia China, Kibum tak akan masuk ke dunia mafia sampai saat ini. Demi pekerjaan Re yang sedang jaya-jayanya, Kibum mengambil alih apa yang dipinta ayahnya. Awalnya berfikir sebuah pernikahan tidak akan merubah apapun, namun menikahi Kyuhyun ternyata merubah banyak hal.

"Jadi kau membenci mafia?"

Hampir Kyuhyun salah sangka lagi. Tentu dirinya sendiri mafia, kalau Kibum membenci mafia berarti membencinya juga. Dan untungnya Kibum menggeleng, menyangkal.

"Kau lahir di keluarga mafia, orang tuamu mafia, pasanganmu ini juga mafia," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedikit geram tapi tidak benar-benar ingin marah. "Untukmu, mafia itu bukan pilihan tapi keturunan. Darah mafia mengalir di tubuhmu."

"Jadi dokter dan anggota satuan khusus itu baru pilihan."

"Itu kau tahu. Kenapa kau dan Re memilih kalau sudah ada yang diturunkan pada kalian?" Kyuhyun merasa enak jadi mafia. Jadi anak Raja mafia, selain hidup bergelimang harta, dihormati, dihargai, ditakuti semua kalangan pula. Yang lebih enak lagi ketika dia bisa seenak jidatnya memerintah-merintah tanpa bisa ditolak. "Kau tidak ingin dihormati banyak orang?"

"Mereka tidak hormat, hanya pura-pura karena takut dengan kuasa."

"Kalau jadi dokter kau bisa dapat kehormatan yang seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak butuh kehormatan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin hidup damai tanpa ada peperangan. tanpa ada selisih, tanpa ada luka." Kibum menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, memandang Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia bertanya pada hatinya, benarkah yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang dia cintai? Yang tepat untuk dijaganya? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia sendiri tak mau dijaga oleh Kibum? "Tanpa ada perasaan cemas dan takut kehilangan orang yang dicintai setiap hari," tambahnya setelah mantap menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai satu dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Itu resiko mafia."

"Karena aku tak mau mengambil resiko itu, makanya kuhindari dunia mafia."

Kyuhyun mencibir tindakan Kibum. sebagai seorang yang lahir dan besar di kelompok jahat, tidak patut menjadi penakut seperti itu.

"Aku terlalu sering melihat orang-orang di sekitarku terluka, bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa. Menjadi dokter bukan berarti siap kehilangan nyawa orang-orang yang di cintai."

"Pada akhirnya semua orang juga akan mati, Kibum." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mencemooh apa yang barusan dikatakan Kibum. Dia kemudian menggeleng-geleng, sedikit bersyukur belum menyerahkan hatinya untuk dipelihara orang sepenakut Kibum. "Kau terlalu pengecut!" katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan pasangannya tanpa pembelaan diri.

MAFIA

"Bukan aku tak menghormati kalian berdua. Kalian ingin aku menikah, pasti aku menikah. Kalian ingin punya cucu, aku juga. Menikah dan punya anak itu adalah keinginanku yang tertinggi, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak juga kalau alasan aku menikah dan punya anak adalah untuk memberikan penerus bagi kalian."

Kyuhyun berhenti, menunda niatannya untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Dia barusan mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Re, sebelas duabelas dengan Kibum. Keduanya sama-sama tak suka berada di kalangan keluarga mafia. Kyuhyun jadi kasihan dengan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, mereka berjuang di posisi tertinggi, tapi anak-anak mereka tak punya rasa terima kasih sama sekali. Tahu sakitnya seperti apa kalau dihianati, Kyuhyun tak akan mengampuni mereka kalau berada di posisi Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Terhadap Kibum, Kyuhyun yakin itu alasannya dia dinikahi. Kyuhyun juga yakin kalau apa yang dibilang Kibum, soal perasaan suka itu cuma alasan agar mereka bisa bersama. Sesama lelaki yang tak akan menghasilkan keturunan supaya Kibum tak perlu menyerahkan anaknya sebagai penerus kerajaan mafia orang tuanya.

Kemudian Re berkata lagi, "Appa ingat, berapa anak kandungmu yang mati? Berapa anak buahmu yang mati? Juga berapa banyak orang lain mati?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata mendengarnya. Kibum punya saudara lain yang telah tiada?

"Appa ingat, ketika Eomma harus berjuang melawan maut enam bulan yang lalu? Lihat keadaan istrimu itu, dia terus-terusan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk menyambung hidup. Menanam opium untuk dikonsumsi sendiri, demi apa? Menahan rasa sakit yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba."

Dan itu alasan Leeteuk selalu terlihat lemah. Hanya senyumnya dan kecerian pura-pura yang bisa menutupinya. Kyuhyun telah buta di situ.

"Pamanku sendiri harus berjalan terpincang setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena apa kalau bukan kehidupan mafia?" Suara Re tercekat di dalam sana. "Seandainya kita bukan dari keluarga mafia, Appa, mungkin perasaan was-was, kisah kesakitan, kehilangan, tak akan pernah ada."

Kyuhyun tak mau dengar lagi. Anak-anak raja Korea ternyata lemah. Jadi mafia itu suatu kebanggaan, kehilangan sanak saudara itu wajar, dan pertaruhan hidup mati itu konsekuensi. Kyuhyun berani kehilangan, dia juga berani mati. Jadi untuk hidup di Korea dengan orang-orang seperti ini tampak sia-sia baginya. Tapi karena dia sudah jadi menantu di keluarga ini, sedangkan anak-anak keluarga Kim sendiri tak mau mengambil alih kekuasaan ayahnya, Kyuhyun bisa mengambil alih. Toh kalau di China, kekuasaan ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan kakaknya. Jadi disini kesempatan dia punya kekuasaan sama tinggi dengan kakaknya nanti.

Sebelum berbalik, Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum di depannya. Tidak ada senyum di wajah pria itu. Iya, memang tidak pernah ada. Wajahnya dingin dan menjadi dingin lagi setelah cerita keluarganya diketahui Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan Re tak mau meneruskan kekuasaan ayahmu kan?" Kibum tidak menjawab dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menganggapnya benar. "Kau tetap bisa jadi dokter, Re juga masih bisa jadi anggota satuan khusus," katanya mantap. "Kalau aku jadi penerus, terpecahkan sudah masalah kalian!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangan, benar-benar menganggap masalah mereka selesai.

Nyatanya masalah Kibum dan Re tidak sesimple yang Kyuhyun kira. Mereka tak mau kehilangan lagi, siapapun itu. Entah keluarga, saudara, teman atau orang lain yang tak bersalah. Untuk Kibum tambah satu lagi, pasangan hidup. Dia tak mau kehilangan yang satu itu juga, makanya dia menggeleng-geleng cepat. Menunjukkan ekspresi keras menolak pendapat yang diutarakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku sudah bilang menyukaimu kan? Aku juga sudah bilang kalau tak ingin melihat orang-oang yang kucintai terluka, kau juga masuk di dalamnya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin semua itu," potong Kibum. "Dari pada kau jadi penerus ayahku disini, lalu aku harus melihatmu terlibat masalah setiap saat, lebih baik kau pulang. Di negaramu akan lebih aman. Yang terpenting aku tidak perlu melihat ketika kau terluka."

Kyuhyun akhirnya kebingungan. Bukankah Kibum menyukainya? Kenapa mengusirnya hanya karena tak mau melihatnya terluka? "Apa maksudmu? Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku cuma mau membuatmu aman!"

"Disini aman, Kibum. Kau berjanji melindungiku, ayahmu dan semua anak buahnya pasti melindungiku juga," katanya mendekati frustasi.

"Aku hanya berjanji ketika berada sejalan denganku, tapi karena kau berjalan terlalu jauh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya. "Kau mau kita bercerai? Baru tiga bulan, Kibum. Tidak bisa begini!"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak mau melihatmu terluka."

Itu saja, Kibum tak mau bicara banyak lagi. Seseorang yang dicintainya memilih untuk mengapdikan diri pada dunia yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merengut nyawanya. Mana bisa Kibum membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Kalau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk balik mencintainya namun tak bisa, lebih baik dia melepaskannya.

MAFIA

Emosi Kyuhyun mencapai puncak. Kibum sudah tak mau mengajaknya ketika dia pergi. Walau masih ada anak buah yang menguntit ketika Kyuhyun berinisiatif keluar rumah, Kibum sudah tak mau ikut lagi. Dia diacuhkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar berpendapat kalau cinta Kibum palsu. Bersikap demikian paling karena tampu kekuasaan tak boleh jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun yang notabene anak mafia China. Tak mau mengambil alih, tapi juga tak boleh diambil alih orang, itu munafik namanya.

"Kalian kesini untuk menjemputku?" Kyuhyun kesal melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal ada di hadapannya. Heechul dan Yunho. "Kibum yang menyuruh kalian datang, kan?"

Tidak menanggapi perkataan putranya, Heechul dengan santai melenggang melewati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Yunho mengikuti gerakan kakaknya, tapi tidak ikut duduk. Dia memilih menghampiri keponakannya, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tanda merindukannya.

"Kami dapat undangan dari mertuamu," terang Yunho. "Sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki ke Korea, ternyata sudah banyak berubah." Yunho menebar senyum. Sebagai orang Korea yang bermukim di negara lain tidak mengurangi kecintaannya terhadap negara sendiri. "Tenang saja kita tidak berniat menetap di sini. Juga tidak bermaksud datang untuk menjemputmu."

Sepertinya memang begitu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Heechul dan Yunho datang untuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Heechul yang terus melirik sekitaran ruangan, mungkin membandingkan dengan ruangan rumahnya sendiri di China. Yunho kemudian meninggalkannya, ikut duduk bersama kakaknya di ruang tamu.

"Appa mengundang kalian dalam rangka apa?"

"Bisa tanya kabar orang tuamu dulu baru kau tanyakan hal lain?" Heechul mendecih. "Sudah menikah masih tidak sopan dengan orang tua. Jangan-jangan kau tidak sopan juga pada mertuamu."

Kata orang Kyuhyun mirip dengan Heechul. Walau nyatanya sifat mereka sama keras, tapi sebenarnya mereka tak mau disamakan satu sama lain.

"Karena kalian ada di sini tentu saja tidak perlu kutanyakan kabar kalian. Tapi aku tetap akan bertanya, bagaimana Baba? Apa dia sehat?"

"Kau tak pernah menganggapku jadi orang tuamu ya?" Heechul menggeleng-geleng, tapi dia tak merasa sedih. "Pecuma aku membesarkanmu selama ini kalau nyatanya kau tumbuh jadi anak durhaka. Cih!"

"Kau memang tak pernah melahirkanku!"

Yunho sudah sering endengar hal seperti ini. Ini masalah biasa baginya.

Silsilah keluarga mereka rumit. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berdarah setengah China, setengah Korea, seperti kedua orang tuanya yang asli China dan Korea. Tapi mereka berdua tidak lahir dari Heechul. Mereka dilahirkan dari seorang wanita berdarah Korea yang tak pernah diketahui nama, wajah dan alamatnya. Hanya orang yang datang kemudian pergi. Memberikan dua sel telurnya untuk dibuahi raja mafia China yang kemudian ditukar dengan uang yang sangat banyak.

Heechul masih dengan predikat mahkluk tanpa gender yang jelas. Semua masyarakat China tahu dia wanita, pendamping raja mafia. Wanita cantik, pesonanya luar biasa, namun bisa jadi sangat jahat dengan mulut berbisanya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun dengan keluarga terdekatnya tahu kalau mahkluk cantik yang disebut sebagai ibunya itu bukanlah wanita. Dia cuma mahkluk cantik yang kebetulan bisa menahklukkan hati ayahnya, dinikahi, kemudian jadi ibu dari semua anak buah Hangeng. Maka dari itu, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggilnya ibu ketika tak ada orang luar di antara mereka.

Yunho-lah orang pertama yang tahu persis siapa Heechul sebenarnya. Mengenai pernikahan sejenis, hubungan Hangeng dan Heechul tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Han cuma terkena serangan jantung ringan ketika tahu kau menikah dengan sesama lelaki. Kemudian gila sesaat, waktu kau memilih ikut ke Korea dari pada kembali ke China." Dengan Santainya Heechul menjelaskan, tapi Kyuhyun tahu dia berbohong.

Mungkin menikah dengan sesama jenis itu keturunan. Dari Hangeng menurun ke Kyuhyun. impas kan? Harusnya tidak ada masalah dengan itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Ayahmu baik-baik saja, dia cuma sedikit kaget," terang Yunho sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. "Ngomong-nomong mana Kibum, aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?"

"Kalian dapat undangan dari Appa, kenapa mencari Kibum?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat wajah menantuku yang kata Yunho tampan itu," sela Heechul di sambut cengiran dari Yunho. "Kau tak bohong kan, Yun. Menantuku memang tampan?"

"Kupikir begitu, tapi tak tahu bagaimana di mata orang."

Heechul kemudian pindah bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Heh, menantuku tampan tidak?"

Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas Kibum. Dia masih kesal dengan pasangannya itu.

Melihat keponakannya lesu ketika membahas soal Kibum, Yunho tahu ada masalah dengan keduanya. Dia menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk, membahas apapun hal yang bisa membuatnya kesal begitu. Kalau-kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkan saran, dia siap membantu. Yunho adalah pelarian kedua kalau Kyuhyun ada masalah, dan pelarian pertamanya adalah Heechul. Sehebat-hebatnya Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bertikai dengan Heechul, dia tetap orang pertama yang dipercayai keduanya. Karena dari kecil diasuh Heechul, dari kecil melewati suka duka bersama dan dari kecil selalu mendapat pertolongan darinya, makanya Heechul punya tempat tersendiri di hati keduanya.

"Kibum tak mau mengambil alih kepemimpinan," tuturnya masih dengan muka tak rela. "Orang tuanya bingung untuk cari penerus. Kupikir dengan menawarkan diri masalah ini akan terpecahkan, tapi Kibum malah akan menceraikanku," tambahnya makin tak rela.

Heechul orang yang sangat keras, tapi dia bisa jadi sangat sabar ketika sedang menjadi pendengar seperti sekarang. Yunho juga. Mereka menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Beberapa menit, namun kemudian menyerah. Kyuhyun tak bicara lagi sebelum dipancing.

Yunho bersuara. "Untuk apa kau menawarkan diri, kau punya tahta sendiri di China?"

"Di bawah Zhoumi? Tidak. Aku mau punya tahtaku sendiri."

"Sebelumnya kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal kepemimpinan. Kenapa jadi bernapsu sekali ingin punya kedudukan tinggi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baru terpikir beberapa hari ini."

"Seingatku kalian tak menginginkan pernikahan seperti ini, kalian pasti sudah membuat perjanjian."

Kyuhyun punya janji setahun menikah dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun ingat, tapi apa karena itu Kibum tak memperbolehkannya jadi penerusnya Kangin? Jauh dari masalah pernyataan cinta Kibum, juga pernyataan soal Kibum yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun terluka. Kalau memang soal itu, Kyuhyun bisa minta memperpanjang janji nikahnya. Seumur hidup jadi pasangan Kibum juga tidak masalah, asal bisa jadi ahli waris Kangin.

"Setahun. Baru berjalanan tiga bulan."

"Kau tak mau jadi pasangannya seumur hidup, kenapa juga Kibum harus menyetujuimu jadi penerus ayahnya? Kau memang lancang!" tegur Heechul. "Pantas kalau dia mau menceraikanmu lebih cepat."

"Aku bisa bersamanya seumur hidup."

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Dia mau atau tidak?"

Kibum bilang mencintainya, masa tak mau hidup dengannya? Memang Kyuhyun belum yakin cinta Kibum itu betulan, mengingat perlakuan Kibum yang overprotektif seperti tempo hari, rasa-rasanya ada peluang untuk bisa hidup berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun bingung, seperti apa sih Kibum sebenarnya? Susah sekali memahami arah pikiran pasangannya itu. Sebentar terlihat sayang dan cinta, sebentar kemudian acuh tak acuh.

Kyuhyun memasang muka malas terus dari pertama melihat muka Heechul dan Yunho sampai sekarang. Menceritakan masalah pada keduanya malah membuatnya tambah malas. Kyuhyun bercerita kalau Kibum sering bilang cinta padanya, harusnya itu jadi jalan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun Heechul malah menanggapi lain. Ibu jadi-jadiannya itu bilang, walau Kyuhyun bersujud minta tinggal di sisi Kibum untuk selamanya, Kibum tetap akan menceraikannya kalau alasan Kyuhyun bersujud masih ada hubungannya dengan posisi mafia.

MAFIA

"Kibum!"

Kibum menunda menutup mata mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sama-sama telentang bersamanya di atas ranjang.

"Kau masih mencintai aku kan?" Tidak dijawab, Kyuhyun percaya Kibum masih mencintainya. "Kalau aku mau hidup bersamamu lebih lama, seumur hidup contohnya. Bisa kan?"

Kibum masih menyimak. Penawaran Kyuhyun mengiurkan, tapi dia tidak langsung terbawa suasana senang itu. Menganalisis dulu, karena kemungkinan Kyuhyun punya sesuatu yang dari pernyataannya.

"Kau bisa dengan mudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi kita tidak perlu bercerai kalau sudah saling mencintai."

"Kecuali kau masih ingin jadi ketua mafia, walau cinta, aku tak bisa bersamamu."

Heechul benar, cinta saja tak cukup untuk bertahan dengan Kibum.

"Setelah urusan ibu dan pamanmu selesai di sini, kau ikut pulang saja dengan mereka!."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. Heechul dan Yunho pulang dua hari lagi, tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Kibum secepat itu. Tidak bisa begini. Kalau dia pulang, selain kehilangan kesempatan menduduki tahta tertinggi di Korea, dia juga tak bisa melihat Kibum lagi. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun sudah nyaman dengan cinta yang diberikan Kibum.

"Kau mau menceraikanku secepat ini? Kita punya perjanjian, Kibum."

"Satu tahun. Aku masih ingat itu," serobot Kibum. "Aku tak bilang mau menceraikanmu sekarang. Kau pulang saja, tinggal di negaramu, jadi raja mafia di sana, setelah satu tahun baru kukirim surat cerainya."

Perasaan Kyuhyun langsung tidak enak. Ternyata mendengar kalimat cerai dari bibir Kibum membuat dadanya jadi sesak, merasakan kehilangan walau belum benar-benar hilang. Apa begini juga perasaan Kibum saat dia mengatakan kalimat cerai di hadapan pasangannya itu? bercerai sekarang atau nanti, tetap saja akan ada yang hilang darinya.

"Aku tak mau pulang. Mau di sini sampai waktu habis."

"Terserah kau, lagi pula aku akan keluar dari sini."

Kibum terlahir dari pasangan mafia, tapi dia tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi mafia, apalagi meneruskan tahta ayahnya. Dia tidak mempelajari seni berkelahi, tidak mempelajari cara menembak, juga berbisnis yang haram-haram. Makanya dia tak bisa berkelahi selain untuk membela diri, tidak bisa menembak kecuali keadaan mendesak. Kibum juga tak bisa berbisnis, kalau tidak dipaksa orang tuanya. Demi ayahnya, demi ibunya, adiknya, dan terakhir demi Kyuhyun.

Kibum seorang dokter. Dia hanya tahu cara memeriksa, mendiskripsikan masalah kesehatan, juga mengoperasi orang yang membutuhkan. Dan dia akan kembali ke pekerjaannya itu lagi. Sekarang Kliniknya sudah dibuka, kesempatan untuk kembali ke zona nyamannya semakin lebar, apalagi orang yang dicintainya, yang diinginkannya tidak membalas cintanya. Lebih memilik dunia berbahaya yang dijauhi Kibum sendiri.

"Katanya kau mencintaiku, mau melindungiku selama di Korea, kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau sendiri tak mau kulindungi."

Kyuhyun pernah bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia bisa melindung dirinya sendiri. Itu yang membuat Kibum mantap meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun jadi menyesal pernah mengatakan itu.

"Aku kembali bertugas di rumah sakit mulai besok, jadi aku butuh istirahat." Kemudian Kibum bergerak membelakangi Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit menyesal berkata seperti itu, kalimatnya sudah tak bisa ditarik lagi. Berharap bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka, makanya Kibum langsung memejamkan mata tanpa mau berpikir lebih jauh.

MAFIA

Dari tadi pagi Kyuhyun terus cemberut. Tidak mau melakukan apapun bahkan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Ini hari kepulangan Heechul dan Yunho ke China, berarti hari kepulangannya juga. Sedangkan dia belum bicara lagi dengan Kibum, berarti benar dia dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Kibum sudah tak menginginkannya lagi.

Kyuhyun melongok ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Dia pikir Kibum yang mungkin menarik kata-katanya kemarin lusa. Tapi perkiraannya pupus ketika mendapati Heechul memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Kyu, katanya kau mau ikut pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Heechul hanya berdecak. Dia memutuskan masuk kamar dan menghampiri putranya. "Kau sudah tak diperlukan, untuk apa berlama-lama disini?"

Heechul sudah tahu Kyuhyun punya mimpi besar di Korea. Mimpinya dipupuskan Kibum, bukannya enyemangati anaknya, Heechul malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau menetap disinipun, tak akan dapat apa-apa. Ingin jadi pemimpin mafia kan? Sedangkan suamimu itu cuma dokter, mana bisa jadi mafia?" Heechul menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk duduk. "Kalau Kibum sudah tak menginginkanmu, keluarganya juga."

"Katanya Kibum mencintaiku, masa tega mengusirku dari sini," gerutu Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi mengungkit soal cinta.

"Kalau Kibum cinta, tapi kau tak mau ikut apa katanya, untuk apa mempertahankanmu." Heechul menempeleng Kyuhyun, maksudnya untuk menyadarkan putranya kalau kehidupannya di Korea sudah berakhir. "Pulang sajalah!"

"Aku belum berpamitan pada Kibum."

"Dia bilang tak akan pulang cepat hari ini. Ada operasi atau apalah tadi. Dia sudah menemuiku, sudah titip salam juga padamu, jadi tidak usah berpamitan padanya. Cepat bangun dan mandi sana!"

"Kenapa Kibum tak bicara dulu padaku?" Masih keukeuh Kyuhyun membahas soal Kibum. Dari perkataan Heechul sudah jelas bahwa Kibum sudah meninggalkan pesan untuknya. "Aku akan bersiap, tapi aku temui Kibum dulu."

Heechul menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas lelah. "Sejak kapan kau jadi melow begini? Terakhir kali kulihat kau menghajar anak buahmu yang menyelewengkan uang, tanpa ampun. Sekarang, apa kau ini?" Heechul mencibirnya. "Terserah kau. Kalau sudah selesai urusanmu, cepat temui aku!"

Heechul memutuskan meninggalkan tempat. Setelah mahkluk cantik itu tak kelihatan lagi, Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berangkat mandi, mempersiapkan diri menemui Kibum. Pamitan, tapi sebelum itu minta kesempatan sekali lagi agar diijinkan tinggal di Korea. Kalau tak dapat ijin baru dia pulang dengan Heechul dan Yunho.

Untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kibum, Kyuhyun harus tanya Leeteuk. Di taman pribadinya, jam segini Leeteuk pasti disana. Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan itu, dia bertemu Kangin yang akan menuju tempat itu juga.

"Kau mau menemui Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sekalian pamitan."

"Memangnya mau kemana?" Kangin melihat Kyuhyun atas bawah, bawah atas. Rapi, tidak seperti beberapaa hari ini, Kyuhyun menemuinya selalu dengan tampang kusut. "Kau jadi menerima tawaranku ke Jepang ya?"

Kangin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan kembali ke China?

"Aku mau pulang, Appa."

"Pulang? Kemana? China?" Kangin bingung sendiri. Takut terjadi apa-apa di China. Apa Hangeng sedang dalam masalah lalu menginginkan Kyuhyun pulang untuk membantunya? "Memangnya Kenapa dengan ayahmu? Dia butuh bantuan apa? Atau dia sedang sakit?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit.

"Ibumu memaksamu pulang ya?" Kangin menggerutu sendiri. "Heechul, sudah kuundang kemari, malah mengajakmu pulang. Bagaimana dia itu!"

"Bukan. Bukan itu!" Masalahnya Kibum pasti belum memberitahukan kalau dialah yang mengusir Kyuhyun dari sini. "Kibum yang menyuruhku pulang."

"Hah? Menyuruhmu pulang untuk apa?" Sambil bertanya, Kangin merogoh ke dalam kantong celananya. Mengambil ponsel lalu mendial nomor Kibum. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Kibum itu seorang dokter ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak kecewa kan kalau anakku tak mau mewarisi posisiku?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia kecewa, masa punya pasangan anak raja mafia, tapi tak mau meneruskan posisi ayahnya? Sedangkan ketika dia mengajukan diri, Kibum malah menolaknya. Apa kata mafia-mafia lain kalau tahu anak mafia China menikah dengan seorang dokter, mana dilarang berkecimpung di dunia mafia lagi. Kyuhyun bisa malu. Walau Kibum mimilih jadi dokter, setidaknya biarkan Kyuhyun jadi mafia. Masa berakhir pisahan seperti ini?

"Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya, tidak masalah kalau dia tak mau menjadi penerusku. Kau bisa meneruskan posisiku, kenapa dia malah menyuruhmu pulang?" Sambil masih menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Kangin terus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Tuh kan, kesempatan untuk jadi penerus Kangin terbuka lebar. Sayang kalau harus pulang sekarang.

"Eh, apa gara-gara itu dia menyuruhmu pulang?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, paggilan Kangin sudah mendapat jawaban.

"Kau tak rela Kyuhyun kujadikan penerusku lalu kau suruh dia pulang!" todong Kangin bahkan sebelum Kibum bicara apapun. "Kalau tak setuju bilang dari kemarin-kemarin, bukan malah menjauhkannya dari sini." Kangin diam sebentar, sepertinya Kibum tengah beralasan di ujung telepon. "Alasan saja. Jangan-jangan kau berencana menceraikannya. Sudah kubilang padamu, tidak ada cerai-cerai di keluarga kita."

Kyuhyun membenarkan Kangin. Tidak boleh ada perceraian di keluarga, itu yang dikatakan Kangin dan Leeteuk saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kita terikat perjanjian dengan ayahnya Kyuhyun. Kalau kalian tinggal sendiri-sendiri nanti anak buahku yang tersebar di perbatasan mengira perjanjiannya batal, lalu mereka bertikai lagi. Kalau kau disini, Kyuhyun juga disini, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada cerai-ceraian, juga tinggal sendiri-sendiri."

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung mengembang, namun dia segera menormalkan mimik mukanya ketika Kangin memfokuskan pandangan padanya.

"Soal penerusku masih bisa dibicarakan lagi. Lagipula aku masih bisa memerintah sampai sepuluh, dua puluh tahun lagi." Kangin menutup telepon sepihak, lalu memberi atensi pada menantunya. "Kyu, kau tidak usah pulang. Nanti aku bilang pada Heechul supaya kau bisa tetap tinggal disini."

"Tapi Kibum…"

"Itu urusanku." Kangin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Kibum akan menemuimu nanti. Santai saja, jangan terlalu pikirkan."

MAFIA

"Kenapa kau tak jadi ikut pulang?"

"Masih mencoba peruntungan jadi ketua mafia disini, Yun." Heechul menimpali sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab. "Atau memang tak mau berpisah dengan suaminya yang tampan itu."

"Appa memang akan mewariskan posisinya padaku. Sama sekali bukan tentang Kibum," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Seujurnya tentang Kibum juga sih. Kan Kangin baru mewariskan posisinya setelah dia pensiun, sedangkan yang barusan dia dengar mertuanya itu pensiun bisa sepuluh-dua puluh tahun lagi. Untuk mewarisinya jelas harus bertahan jadi pasangannya Kibum selama itu pula. "Kalau aku ikut kalian pulang, lalu anak buah Baba di perbatasan bertikai lagi dengan anak buah Appa, aku juga kan yang dipersalahkan. Lebih baik aku bertahan disini."

"Halah, bilang saja kau tak mau jauh dari Kibum." Heechul menimpali lagi. Menyindir lebih tepatnya. "Begitu Yun, kalau orang sudah jatuh cinta. Banyak alasan saja. Kuharap kau tak seperti itu juga saat jatuh cinta, menyusahkanku nanti."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil saat dirinya kena sindir juga. "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk urusan cinta-cintaan." Dan berpindah fokus pada Kyuhyun. "Ya sudahlah, kita pulang Kyu. Kalau kau merasa tak cinta lagi pada Kibum, berniat pulang, hubungi saja aku. Nanti kujemput."

"Tidak akan. Aku betah disini."

"Tandanya dia cinta betulan," celetuk Heechul yang kemudian melenggang kangkung meninggalkan koper-nya untuk diurus Yunho.

"Bukan soal cinta. Ini soal perjanjian antara Baba dan Appa. Bukankah aku tumbalnya?"

"Tumbal jadi cinta, itu sudah biasa. Kau lihat Ibu dan Ayahmu, kan?" Yunho memberi contoh. "Ayahmu raja mafia, ibumu itu bukan siapa-siapa. Cinta yang menyatukan mereka. Kau juga bisa begitu."

"Seperti kau pernah jatuh cinta saja, sok tahu segalanya," olok Kyuhyun.

"Semua orang tahu, hanya saja aku tak ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta." Yunho tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Keponakannya itu lebih memilih mengangkat koper Heechul. "Heh, kau mau apa?"

"Mau antar kalian."

"Tidak usah. Kalau Kibum datang tak menemukanmu, dia akan mengira kau benar-benar ikut pulang. Nanti dia bisa menceraikanmu." Kyuhyun mau menginterupsi, tapi Yunho memang sedang tak ingin dibantah. "Aku khawatir kau jadi gila bila benar-benar diceraikan Kibum."

Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin seorang Kyuhyun, anak mafia China jadi gila hanya karena diceraikan. Tidak boleh ada dalam sejarah cerita-cerita konyol seperti itu diatas namankan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan keduanya pergi, dari pada dia ikut mengantar lalu diolok-olok. Dia lebih memilih masuk rumah. Katanya Kibum mau menemuinya, kan?

Sebari menunggu Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah besar itu. Supaya nanti saat dia jadi pemimpin disini, keberadaannya makin dihargai. Dihormati bukan hanya kekuasaannya, tapi karena kebaikannya juga. Kyuhyun menemui Leeteuk, memastikan apa yang didengarnya tempo hari dari mulut Re. Tidak berniat membantu, cuma ingin dengar kebenarannya saja. Sebagai menantu, paling tidak dia tahu masalah internal di keluarga pasangannya.

Menyelesaikan kegiatan di sore hari, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, berniat mandi sambil menunggu Kibum. Kalau untuk Kibum, rencananya dia akan mengejek pria itu. Bahwa sekarang, Kibum tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh dia pergi. Menurut keluarga, tidak boleh ada perceraian apapun alasannya.

"Kibum, kau sudah pulang?"

"Dari tadi."

"Kau menungguku ya?" tanyannya sok penting.

"Tidak." Kibum sedang mengemasi bajunya yang memang hanya sedikit di kamar itu. Semua yang ada dimasukkan dalam tas jinjing. Sepertinya akan dibawa kesuatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mau pindah dari sini."

"Pindah kemana? Aku ikut kan?" Kibum tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak menolak. "Ini soal mafia-mafia? Kan Appa sudah bilang hal itu bisa dibicarakan lagi. Lagipula Appa pensiun masih lama." Kibum masih sibuk dengan baju-bajunya tanpa mau mengomentari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Harusnya kau meninggalkanku nanti kalau aku sudah menggantikan posisi Appa."

Kibum selesai mengemasi bajunya. Dia meletakkan tas itu di atas meja, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan.

"Kibum?"

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal di sini sejak masuk Universitas." Dengan alasan Kyuhyun, dia mau tinggal di rumah ini lagi. "Karena kau kerasan disini, aku sudah bisa pergi."

Pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah ini maksudnya. Walau mereka sama-sama di Korea, tapi tinggal terpisah, apa enaknya? Kyuhyun jadi tak punya teman. Tidur sendirian, apa-apa sendirian. Tidak, tidak. Dia tak mau itu. Beberapa hari ini tidak akrab dengan Kibum saja sudah merasa kesepian, apalagi sampai jarang bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasa hidup di kuburan. Sepi.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak usah!"

"Kau sengaja meninggalkanku disini kan. Biar setiap gerak gerikku tidak ada yang membatasi, biar aku salah jalan. Suatu saat pasti ada orang yang membunuhku. Kalau aku mati, kau bebas. Begitu?"

Sudah berapa kali Kibum bilang kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan tak mau melihatnya terluka. Masa iya dia bermaksud membiarkan Kyuhyun mati? Kibum tidak ada rencana menceraikan Kyuhyun, dan memang tidak bisa, sesuai dengan hukum yang dibuat di keluarganya. Dia juga tidak lagi berencana meninggalkannya dengan cara apapun. Kibum hanya ingin pindah ke apartemen lamanya.

Kyuhyun suka dunia mafia, tempat dia bisa menyalurkan hobi bermain dengan kekerasan. Sedangkan dunia Kibum sudah beda lagi. Dia dokter, keamanan dan kenyamanan adalah dunianya. Maka dari itu Kibum tak bisa mengajak Kyuhyun. Pasangannya itu akan lebih senang kalau tinggal di rumah induk bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku akan menuruti syarat apapun asal bisa ikut denganmu. Tidak berkelahi, tidak ikut bisnis haram, tidak berurusan dengan mafia sekecil apapun urusannya. Aku bisa." Kyuhyun merayu, menirukan gaya Heechul saat merayu ayahnya. Bedanya, Heechul tak pernah merendahkan diri di depan Hangeng, kalau Kyuhyun, tidak apa-apa jadi rendah di depan Kibum. Karena memang tehnik merayu Kyuhyun kalah jauh dari Heechul, yang penting Kibum terayu olehnya. "Kita terikat pernikahan selamanya Kibum, tidak bisa lagi bercerai setelah setahun. Masa kau tak mau membahagiakan aku? Pasangan macam apa kau ini?"

Kibum hanya memijit-mijit pelipisnya tanpa mau menjawab. Sepertinya dia bimbang. Mencintai tapi tak mau bersama hanya karena beda kesenangan. Dituduh tak mau membahagiakan pasangan pula. Kibum jadi merasa tak berguna.

"Aku jarang ada di apartemen." Kibum memutuskan bicara.

"Iya aku tahu. Pasienmu kan wanita-wanita yang berhasil kau operasi jadi cantik," sindir Kyuhyun. "Makanya betah berada di tempat kerja."

Sekali lagi Kibum memijit pelipisnya. "Dokter Bedah Aesthetic tidak selalu berurusan dengan wanita yang ingin jadi cantik. Semua pembedahan yang melibatkan penampakan wujud orang, itu juga urusanku."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak mengerti dan masa bodoh.

"Seperti operasi pengangkatan tumor di area tertentu. Operasi kulit terbakar..."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau, yang penting aku tinggal denganmu."

"Tidak ada pembantu di apartemenku."

"Tinggal suruh orang untuk bersih-bersih dan memasak, apa susahnya." Kibum kira Kyuhyun akan menawarkan diri untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Perkiraannya meleset. "Aku akan berkemas, tunggu sebentar!"

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Dia memang akan kembali tinggal di apartemen pribadinya, tapi masih dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak buruk sih, hanya saja semoga Kyuhyun tidak melanggar syarat yang diajukannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah sekarang, besok saja kau berkemas. Sorenya baru kita pindah."

"Malam ini kau masih mau tidur disini?" Kibum hanya mengangguki. "Setelah ini kau ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baguslah. Aku masih punya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab." Bukan bersiap bertanya, tapi dia segera melepas sepatunya, mengeluarkan kemeja dari celananya, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau jangan kemana mana!"

Kibum menurut, pindah ke ranjang untuk menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi.

"Eh, Kibum." Kyuhyun berhenti di pintu kamar mandi. "Kau sedang beruntung karena sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu." Kibum mengernyit merasa dibohongi, namun Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kita bahas soal cinta-cintaan ini," katanya sebelum kemudian hilang dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

MAFIA

Sudah lewat setahun, kalau masih ikut perjanjian Kibum dan Kyuhyun harusnya mereka sudah bercerai. Untung ikut kata orang tua, jadi hubungan mereka langgeng. Sekarang saja makin lengket, keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke Macau untuk honeymoon. Eh bukan, hanya perjalanan ke Macau untuk ikut Yoochun membuat perjanjian baru. Sekalian nostalgia awal-awal pernikahan.

Selama setahun lebih hidup damai antar mafia, beberapa minggu yang lalu muncul pertikaian baru. Kali ini entah siapa yang memulai. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan pernikahan tumbal. Masih begitu sebutannya. Yoochun sekali lagi ditugaskan untuk menjadi perantara perjanjian itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pura-pura diikutkan, agar Kibum bisa dipaksanya ikut juga kesana. Namanya nostalgia pernikahan, Kibum juga harus ikut kan.

"Apa kabar Yun?" Yoochun masih dengan tampang jenakanya menyapa Yunho, memeluknya bak teman lama, juga menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Waktu itu kau ke Korea, kenapa tak menemuiku, ha?"

"Aku buru-buru. Cuma beberapa hari, itupun sekalian berbisnis. Lain kali kalau kesana lagi, aku akan mampir."

Tidak, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Yunho masih ingat tawaran Yoochun dulu, kalau tiba-tiba dia mampir lalu benar-benar dikenalkan dengan iparnya, Yunho harus berbuat apa? Malu lah. Masa Yunho sampai dicarikan jodoh oleh teman barunya.

"Selesaikan ini dulu, setelah itu kita bisa ngobrol. Mana mempelai wanitanya, nikahkan mereka dan selesai."

Yoochun meminta cepat menyelesaikan tugas, bukannya senang Yunho malah pasang tampang sedih. Kyuhyun yang awalnya tak peduli dengan suasana, tetap menggandeng Kibum dari awal mereka datang sampai saat ini, mulai menampakkan reaksi. Saat dia dinikahkan dengan Kibum, Yoochun pernah bilang kalau Korea tak akan mengorbankan wanita-wanita cantik lagi untuk diserahkan ke mafia negara lain. Apa Yunho tak ingat perkataan itu? Jangan-jangan Yunho membawa lelaki lagi untuk dinikahkan.

"Jangan bilang kalian sama-sama membawa lelaki lagi untuk dinikahkan?"

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk. "Kan sudah kubilang dulu!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoochun, Yunho langsung terlihat lemas. "Aku lupa bagian itu," katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang sebenarnya tidak mengalir dari dahinya.

"Tak masalah. Kalau pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berhasil, yang kali ini pasti bisa berhasil juga." Yoochun tak mau berpikir lama-lama, dia mau segera ngobrol dengan Yunho sebelum kembali ke negara masing-masing. "Jae, sini!"

Seorang lelaki yang tak bisa dideskripsikan bentuk wajah dan fisiknya melangkah maju menyejajari Yoochun. Satu kata saja. Androgini.

"Maaf, Jae. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi lagi. Pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan terulang padamu dan calonmu kali ini." Si Jae itu hanya bersungut-sungut, tapi tak bisa menolak. "Yun, ini Jaejoong, calon dari kelompokku. Mana calon darimu?"

Nah sekarang keringat dingin benar-benar keluar dari dari kulit Yunho. Jari rintik-rintih di dahinya, dan membasahi sebagian rambut depan Yunho. Setelah itu sambil senyum tidak ihklas Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga Yun." Gagal sudah acara ngobrol Yoochun dengan teman barunya itu. "Kenapa kau mau jadi tumbal, ha?"

"Keponakanku kabur saat tahu aku akan membawanya kemari, aku harus menanggungnya sekarang," jawab Yunho lirih sekali, berusaha hanya dia dan Yoochun yang dengar.

Tadinya Yoochun memandang iba pada Yunho, tapi tugas tetap tugas kan. Kemudian Yoochun kembali pasang tampang jenaka. "Kenalanlah denganya kemudian menikah. Hidup bersama beberapa tahun lalu bercerai. Jaman sekarang kawin cerai sudah biasa. Masalah perjanjian damai bisa kuatur nanti." Yoochun menepuk lengan Yunho untuk meminta pendapat, tapi Yunho bingung setengah mati. Ini sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun pada pasangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu, masa dia juga harus melewati hal yang sama dengan keponakannya itu. "Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam, nanti kau bisa gila. Nikmati saja!"

Nikmati? Ini musibah, bagaimana cara menikmati musibah?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tertawa, sebelum terpingkal dia ditarik Kibum untuk menjauh. Mereka memutuskan untuk melewatkan pernikahan paman mereka dengan pemuda Jae itu. Cuma kalimat, selamat, kemudian mereka pergi tanpa memberi solusi sama sekali. Kyuhyun sudah meminta seseorang untuk memesankan satu kamar juga untuk mereka menginap. Nostalgia malam pertama. Minum teh hitam, dan rendaman rempah saat makan malam.

"Aku tidak mau asap-asap itu lagi ya!" pesan Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang sama, yang waktu itu melayani mereka. "Tambahkan satu selimut lagi, waktu itu aku kedinginan!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Pelayan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kibum, jangan minum teh itu terlalu banyak!" Kyuhyun merebut teko teh yang terus-terusan di tuang Kibum.

"Lidahku masih belum bersahabat dengan air rasa rempah itu."

"Kau mau transformasi jadi apa kalau terlalu banyak meminumnya?"

Masalahnya minum air rempah dan teh hitam meningkatkan libido. Kyuhyun tak mau Kibum berubah jadi sesuatu yang tak dia kenal. Terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama dengan tanda kutip, ya setahun yang lalu itu. Kalau sekarang mau nostalgia ke masa itu, mereka harus melakukannya secara setengah sadar. Kau cuma Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar, takutnya Kibum tak bisa menahan diri lalu kebablasan.

"Teh hitam bisa menetralkan racun." Kibum asal ceplos.

Kalau diminum tanpa rendaman rempah memang iya, tapi mereka sengaja meminumnya untuk menimbulkan sensasi terangsang. Belum berani secara sadar melakukannya, terpaksa mengambil jalan ini. Atau jangan-jangan Kibum sama sekali tidak berani sampai ingin menjadi tak sadar sama sekali?

"Kalau kau merasa gatal, bilang saja. Aku bantu kau menggaruknya!"

Kibum gila, atau menggila. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Lupakan. Kepalaku sedikit sakit." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. Namun Kibum malah beranjak. "Aku akan ke kamar duluan, kalau kau sudah selesai disini, cepat menyusul!"

"Kamarnya belum selesai disiapkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu disana."

"Kibum!" Kibum menunda jalannya, menoleh untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun dibalas dengan gelengan. "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Cuma mengetes, siapa tahu Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ketakutan berhubungan lagi lalu berusaha mangkir, mungkin.

Kibum berbalik arah, berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Pasangannya itu direngkuhnya sebentar, kemudian dijatuhi kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, hanya tak kuat duduk disini lama-lama. Aku akan pastikan pelayan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kau segera menyusullah!" Kemudian dia kembali berjalan pergi.

Ah Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun malu saja. Tahu begitu tak usah ditanyakan soal cinta, nyatanya Kibum tak sungkan mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" tuturnya pada bekas-bekas keberadaan Kibum.

The End

Sorry kalau ada typo

Ff lain masih berusaha gue update

See you!


End file.
